A travers le brouillard et l'air impur
by Chiiyo86
Summary: UA. 2013, la guerre avec les démons s'est finie il y a trois ans à la mort de Lucifer. Alors que Sam et Dean décident de se remettre à chasser, un ami leur parle d'étranges ombres à formes humaines attaquant les gens à la nuit tombée...
1. Chapter 1

Note: _Bonjour, je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais j'espère quand même que quelqu'un se souvient encore de moi! Pour la première fois depuis un moment, cette fanfic est une histoire à chapitres. Je l'ai écrite à l'origine en anglais pour le challenge annuel sur spn_j2_bigbang_, _sur LiveJournal. Cette histoire est donc complète, mais pas encore traduite entièrement ( par conséquent il faudra attendre un peu entre les chapitres, mais il n'y a pas de danger que vous n'ayez pas de fin!). Selon les termes du challenge pour laquelle elle a été écrite, cette fic est accompagnée de superbes illustrations réalisées par roque clasique - vous pouvez les admirer en allant sur mon journal, dont le lien est sur mon profile; le titre original est _Hover Through the Fog and Filthy Air, _et vous pouvez en trouver le lien dans la liste de mes fics qui est en haut de la page. Je vous assure que ça vaut le coup d'y jeter un coup d'oeil!  
_

_Le titre vient d'une réplique de la scène 1, acte de 1 de _Macbeth. _Les répliques en italiques étaient en français dans le texte original. _

ooo_  
_

Disclaimer: _Rien de ce qui concerne Supernatural ne m'appartient, et je ne fait pas de profit_

_Ah! le vautour a mangé la colombe; le loup a mangé le mouton; le lion a dévoré le buffle aux cornes aigües; l'homme a tué le lion avec la flèche, avec le glaive, avec la poudre; mais le Horla va faire de l'homme ce que nous avons fait du cheval et du boeuf: sa chose, son serviteur et sa nourriture, par la seule puissance de sa volonté. Malheur à nous!_

Guy de Maupassant, _Le Horla._

ooo_  
_

Sam ouvrit les yeux sur l'obscurité, le souffle court, encore sous le coup de sensations et d'images qui lui faisaient comme un poids sur l'estomac. Il déglutit, jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet. Il était 5:44.

« Putain », grogna-t-il. Peu probable qu'il retrouve le sommeil. Saloperie de cauchemar.

Il repoussa les couvertures, sortit du lit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il n'alluma pas la lumière et se déplaça aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre, pieds nus sur le parquet. C'était plus par habitude qu'autre chose, parce qu'il n'y avait guère de chance pour qu'il réveille Dean.

Un peu d'eau sur le visage l'aida s'éclaircir l'esprit, mais plus il se sentait éveillé, plus il avait de difficultés à se raccrocher aux images de son rêve. Il savait au moins qu'il était question de Ruby, même s'il ne se souvenait pas avoir rêvé de son visage – d'aucun de ses visages. D'après les bribes éphémères qui lui revenaient, il se rappelait la saveur âcre du sang sur ses lèvres, la montée de l'orgasme et du pouvoir, entremêlés, teintés de haine, de chagrin, de dégoût de soi. Il se regarda dans le miroir, cligna des yeux, et il y eut un moment de temps suspendu avant qu'il ne vomisse promptement dans le lavabo.

Après cela il se sentit mieux, plus léger, comme s'il s'était débarrassé en même temps de ces souvenirs poisseux, pour un temps du moins. Mais il prit aussi conscience de la douleur qui lui martelait le crâne, une lente pulsation derrière les yeux et à l'arrière de la tête. C'était une douleur familière, qu'il pensait parfois mériter. Il prit de l'ibuprofen, s'appuya contre le lavabo, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait suffisamment froid pour que l'idée de rester allongé dans son lit à attendre que Dean se réveille ne paraisse une bonne idée.

De retour dans sa chambre, il s'étendit sur son lit, remonta les couvertures jusqu'au menton et attendit que l'antalgique fasse effet. Il se tourna en direction du lit de Dean et fixa du regard la forme recroquevillée sur elle-même qu'il savait être son frère. Les médicaments faisaient dormir Dean si profondément que c'en était douloureux de le regarder, comme si une aiguille perçait lentement le cœur de Sam. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à le voir dormir comme ça, comme un corps dans son cercueil, alors il tendit l'oreille pour percevoir le bruit paisible de la respiration de Dean. À l'extérieur le vent soufflait fort, faisant bruisser les branches nues des arbres et craquer la vieille maison, une berceuse nocturne qu'il trouvait étrangement réconfortante.

« C'est comme si on vivait dans une maison hantée », avait commenté Dean quand ils avaient emménagé dans la maison de Simon Benson, et plus de deux ans plus tard Sam se sentait toujours empli d'émerveillement à la pensée qu'après tous les motels miteux et les maisons abandonnées qu'ils avaient occupés dans leur vie, ils habitaient maintenant un endroit si plein d'histoire et d'intérêt architectural. À leur arrivée, Sam avait déblatéré sans discontinuer sur comment Simon Benson avait fait construire cette maison en 1900 au coin de la 11ème et de Clay, comment elle avait été déplacée sur le campus de l'université d'état de Portland et rénovée en 2000 et _savais-tu que son architecture est très originale, différente du style Queen Anne habituel ? _Il avait essayé de distraire Dean, qui avait bravement arboré un sourire qui ne se reflétait pas dans ses yeux, et ne s'était pas une seule fois moqué des tendances intellos de Sam.

Enfin, c'était fini tout ça, ou du moins les choses allaient mieux. Dean allait mieux, et Sam… Sam commençait prudemment à voir l'avenir sous un jour meilleur, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Sauf à l'instant, du moins, car sa tête le faisait toujours souffrir. Il ferma les yeux et se massa la tempe droite avec deux doigts. Il se laissa bercer par le son de Dean qui inspirait, puis expirait, et sans doute somnola-t-il un peu parce que l'instant d'après la lumière et la voix de son frère le prirent par surprise :

« Sammy, t'es réveillé ? »

Sam ouvrit les yeux son frère était assis dans son lit, les cheveux ébouriffés, à cligner des yeux d'un air groggy, peinant comme d'habitude à se secouer du sommeil artificiel provoqué par les médicaments.

« Ouais », marmonna Sam. Il porta une main à son visage, se massa le front.

« Mal à la tête ?

- Mmmh. »

Dean eut une grimace de sympathie, et se mit à repousser paresseusement ses couvertures.

« Mal comment ?

- Ça va. Un quatre, peut-être ?

- T'as pris quelque chose ?

- Ouais, un cachet, y a… » Un coup d'œil à son réveil. « …cinquante minutes. Ça a atténué la douleur, mais…

- T'as encore mal.

- Ouais.

- Tu veux que j'utilise mes doigts magiques ? » offrit Dean avec l'esquisse d'un sourire, en agitant les doigts en question.

Sam se mit à rire, et sentit quelque chose de chaleureux fleurir au creux de sa poitrine.

« T'es un idiot, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hé, c'est tes mots, pas les miens. Je me rappelle très bien t'avoir entendu dire : 'Oh, Dean, tu as des doigts magiques !' »

Sam s'assit, repoussa les couvertures et sortit les jambes du lit.

« Viens là, abruti. »

Dean vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et Sam se tourna légèrement, dos à son frère pour qu'il puisse placer les deux mains, doigts écartés, sur les tempes de Sam, et commencer à masser lentement d'un mouvement circulaire. Dean bougea les mains vers le sommet du crâne de Sam, et continua à frictionner énergiquement jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'atténue. Sam ferma les yeux et laissa un gémissement de soulagement lui échapper.

« Mon Dieu.

- Tu peux m'appeler Dean. »

Sam lui fit un doigt, sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Dean se mit à rire, un son tellement rare ces derniers temps qu'il donna à Sam l'envie de pleurer, de figer cet instant pour l'enfermer dans une boîte comme une pierre précieuse.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda Dean.

- Oui », répondit Sam. Il attendit quelques secondes et dit : « Tu peux arrêter.

- Ok. Tu te sens de t'habiller et d'aller prendre un petit-dèj ? Je meurs de faim. »

À ces mots, Sam rouvrit soudainement les yeux.

« Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, ouais. » Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam. « Ne dis rien, l'avertit Dean.

- Mais je…

- Pas un mot, Sam. »

Sam pressa les lèvres et garda le silence. Il se sentait bien mieux. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux – un peu trop longs, remarqua-t-il – et l'y laissa quelques secondes, le temps de jauger la douleur et de décider s'il avait envie de sortir et d'être confronté à des gens. Quoique si tôt le matin, le campus ne serait pas particulièrement peuplé.

Déjà à moitié habillé, Dean s'arrêta de boutonner sa chemise.

« Sam ? Tu viens ou quoi ?

- C'est bon, j'arrive. » Il se leva et se mit à fouiller dans son côté du placard. « T'es plein d'énergie ce matin, commenta-t-il d'un air aussi détaché que possible. Non que ça soit une mauvaise chose.

- Ben, je sais pas. Je me sens bien, dit Dean, l'air un peu surpris, comme s'il goûtait avec prudence cette sensation étrangère.

- Cool. C'est vraiment cool. »

Ils reprirent leur routine matinale sans plus échanger un mot, dans un silence confortable. En dépit de son cauchemar et de son mal de tête au réveil, Sam avait un bon pressentiment pour le reste de la journée, ce qui n'était peut-être pas sans rapport avec la bonne humeur de son frère.

Une fois prêt, Sam suivit Dean hors de leur chambre, à travers le hall d'entrée. Avant même de pouvoir ouvrir la porte Dean marcha sur quelque chose, sourit et se pencha pour ramasser un morceau de carton sur le sol, une carte postale qui avait sans doute été glissée sous la porte par le facteur. Sam jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son frère. L'image sur la carte représentait une rivière, dont l'eau luisait sous les rayons du soleil, bordée par de grands arbres aux feuilles dorées. Dans un coin en bas à droite était écrit : « Minnesota ».

Dean retourna la carte et lut à voix haute les mots tracés d'une écriture élégante : « Absent de corps, mais présent en esprit. »

Il n'y avait pas de signature, mais Sam et Dean n'en avaient pas besoin. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour leur envoyer des cartes postales avec au dos des citations de la Bible. Cela faisait un an que Castiel leur avait dit au revoir, leur annonçant sa décision de voyager à travers le pays sur sa bicyclette. Il avait progressivement perdu ses pouvoirs après que ses frères et sœurs avaient quitté la Terre. C'était peu de temps après que Lucifer avait été libéré de sa prison : quand Dean avait refusé de jouer le bon petit soldat, Zachariah et le reste de la clique avaient tout simplement déserté et abandonné le monde aux mains du Diable. Castiel, lui, était resté, avait payé le prix de sa loyauté envers les Winchester et s'était retrouvé coupé du Paradis. Le dernier de ses pouvoirs à disparaître avait été sa capacité de faire _poof_ – comme l'appelait Dean – où et quand il le voulait. Face à sa nouvelle condition mortelle, il avait décidé de faire la découverte du pays que Sam et Dean connaissaient si bien en utilisant le moyen de transport humain le plus lent. Tant que les cartes postales continuaient de leur parvenir, ils savaient qu'il allait bien.

Dean regarda encore la carte pendant quelques secondes, avant de la glisser à l'intérieur de sa veste.

« Je la mettrais avec les autres quand on rentrera. »

Sam hocha la tête et fila un coup léger à l'épaule de son frère pour lui signifier d'avancer. Il était si tôt que la lumière de l'aube rendait le ciel gris, et les arbres sans feuilles se découpaient contre lui tels des mains squelettiques levées en supplication. La brume s'effilochait en longues bandes blanches, et bien qu'il fasse plus frais que franchement froid, Sam frissonna, regrettant déjà la chaleur de son lit.

Ils traversèrent le campus sans croiser âme qui vive. Quand ils étaient arrivés ici, plus d'un bâtiment était détruit ou à l'abandon, bien que les dégâts aient été bien moins conséquents dans cette partie du pays que sur la côte est où se trouvait la majorité des grandes villes. Là-bas, beaucoup de gens vivaient toujours dans des camps, et leur avenir était incertain. À Portland, la reconstruction avait commencé tout juste quelques mois après que la mort de Lucifer et le bannissement de tous les démons en Enfer avaient mis fin à la guerre.

Maintenant le campus avait l'air presque intact, à l'exception quelques bâtiments, comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais les gens ne se laissaient pas abuser. La vie de chacun avait été changée de manière irrévocable, à commencer par le fait que personne ne pouvait plus ignorer que les démons existaient, et qu'ils avaient failli détruire le monde.

Ils arrivaient à leur cantine de choix, et Sam vit un coin de la bouche de son frère s'incurver. La « Tortue Joyeuse » était l'un des plus vieux bars de Portland, un endroit où les étudiants se retrouvaient, avant. Abandonné pendant la guerre, il avait été racheté par Elena Darwell, qui avait gardé le nom d'origine et la mascotte de tortue hilare, mais avait transformé le bar en un lieu où tous pouvaient manger de la nourriture fait maison à un prix raisonnable.

Dean poussa la porte et ils furent accueillis par une odeur de bacon et de pâtisserie. À l'intérieur, les seuls clients étaient trois jeunes hommes, sans doute des étudiants, rassemblés dans un coin autour d'une petite table carrée, échangeant à voix basse. Un vieil homme était assis au bar et fixait le mur de brique rouge du regard, une tasse de café qu'il ne buvait pas posée devant lui.

« Salut les garçons ! » les salua Elena.

Petite femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, Elena leur offrit un sourire lumineux avec des yeux pétillants de joie, comme si les voir pousser la porte était le meilleur moment de sa journée. C'était une chose à laquelle Sam ne parvenait pas à s'habituer. Elena faisait tout le monde se sentir spécial et bienvenu, les baignant dans une lumière qui ne semblait jamais faiblir. Elle avait la tête couverte d'un foulard coloré, parce qu'elle avait subi des brûlures si graves durant la guerre que ses cheveux ne poussaient plus, mais elle en plaisantait facilement, sans que jamais une ombre n'obscurcisse le bleu de ses yeux.

« Salut, Elena », répondit Sam avec un sourire, tandis que Dean hochait simplement la tête.

« Un petit-déjeuner ?

- Oh oui, j'ai la dalle ! » s'exclama Dean.

Elena lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

« Dean, c'est formidable ! »

Dean fronça les sourcils, l'air agacé.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de formidable là-dedans », marmonna-t-il, mais Elena l'ignora et poursuivit joyeusement : « J'ai fait de la tarte, je suis sûre que tu en voudras une part avec le reste…

- Œufs et bacon, deux œufs, s'il te plaît, suppléa Dean.

- C'est noté. Sam, mon chou, est-ce que tu es aussi affamé que ton frère ? »

Sam considéra l'idée de nourriture et de manger. Il ne se sentait pas nauséeux, ce qui était une bonne chose, mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim non plus.

« J'ai pas trop faim.

- Tu as mal à la tête ?

- Un peu quand je me suis réveillé, mais ça va mieux maintenant.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu boives de café, alors. Du jus d'orange et du pain grillé, peut-être ?

- Euh, ok. Merci, Elena.

- Prenez place, les garçons. » Elle agita la main en direction des tables. « Votre commande sera bientôt là. »

Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle.

« Ça me manque, le café », laissa soudainement échapper Dean.

La caféine ne faisait pas bon mélange avec les médicaments de Dean, alors cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu droit au café, depuis le début de son traitement. Il lança un regard emprunt de convoitise en direction du vieil homme assis au bar, qui ne buvait toujours pas son café et se tenait droit et rigide.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas demander une tasse, pour que je puisse au moins en avoir l'odeur ?

- J'ai pas envie de boire de café, Dean.

- Ok. » Dean fit la moue, avant de bailler la bouche ouverte, comme un chat, sans prendre la peine de se dissimuler derrière sa main.

« T'as pris tes médocs ? » demanda Sam.

Dean lui adressa un regard noir sans conviction. Cela faisait partie d'une routine bien huilée : Sam posait la question, et Dean se faisait prier, mais ils savaient tous les deux que Dean faisait très attention à ses médicaments. Il avait trop peur de ce qui pouvait arriver, trop peur de lui-même et des horreurs dans sa tête pour ne pas être prudent. Mais pour une raison quelconque, prétendre le contraire le faisait se sentir mieux, alors Sam jouait le jeu.

« Pas encore », grommela Dean. Sa main disparut à l'intérieur de sa veste, revint avec trois flacons qu'il aligna devant lui. Sam n'avait pas besoin de lire les étiquettes, il ne les connaissait que trop bien : Effexor, Wellbutrin, Geodon il connaissait leur utilisation, leurs effets secondaires, il avait lu tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver à leur sujet. Il y avait encore seulement un an, il aurait été impensable pour Dean de prendre son traitement là où il risquait d'être vu, mais il était devenu bien moins embarrassé par son état. Les autres clients ne faisaient pas attention à eux, de toute manière, et Elena était au courant pour Dean.

Alors que Dean avalait ses pilules, une jeune fille en tablier vert s'approcha de la table avec leurs assiettes. Sam ne l'avait encore jamais vue, et il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère pour juger de sa réaction. Dean avait refermé les flacons en vitesse et les avait promptement remis en poche, mais il souriait à la fille. Il fallut à Sam un moment pour identifier ce sourire, pour déterrer des souvenirs d'une autre époque, mais quand il mit le doigt dessus il écarquilla les yeux avec surprise : c'était le sourire séducteur de Dean, bien qu'un peu rouillé, un peu hésitant et mal assuré.

« Bien le bonjour, Dean salua la jeune fille. On ne t'a encore jamais vue par ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

La fille rougit, posa les assiettes sur la table. Elle avait probablement entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, mais elle semblait tellement jeune à Sam, comme s'il y avait un fossé générationnel entre eux.

« Je viens d'arriver. Mrs. Darwell m'a donnée du travail.

- Appelle-moi Elena, Bettany, la corrigea Elena de derrière le bar. Tout le monde m'appelle Elena. »

Bettany se retourna vivement, la bouche ouverte en « o », comme prise en faute.

« Oh, désolée, M… Elena.

- Pas de soucis.

- Dis-moi, Bettany, commença Dean sur le ton de la conversation, d'où viens-tu ?

- De San Fransisco. Mais mes parents ont été tués, et j'ai une tante à Portland, alors dès que j'ai eu suffisamment d'argent… J'avais pas envie d'être seule. »

Dean se contenta de hocher la tête, mais une ombre passa sur son visage et Sam souhaita soudainement que la fille s'en aille. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Bettany s'essuya nerveusement les mains sur son tablier et dit : « Bon, faut que je retourne travailler…

- Ok. Bonne chance dans ton nouveau boulot. » Le sourire de Dean était de retour comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu.

« Merci. »

Le regard de Dean s'attarda sur la chute de ses reins tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, et Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Elle est mignonne », fit-il remarquer avant de boire une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

Dean détourna le regard de la jeune serveuse pour le poser sur son frère.

« Arrête ça.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de sourire parce que je viens de flirter avec la jolie serveuse.

- Je souris pas ! protesta Sam.

- On dirait une mère le jour du mariage de son premier-né. C'est franchement dérangeant, vieux. »

Sam mordit dans son toast avant de répliquer :

« Je suis content, c'est tout. J'ai pas le droit d'être content ?

- Tu peux être content tant que tu veux, Sam. Souris pas quand tu me vois regarder une fille, c'est tout. Garde tes fantasmes douteux pour toi.

- Epargne-moi ton esprit mal tourné, tu veux, », rétorqua Sam du tac au tac, bien que pour être honnête, il y avait bien longtemps que l'esprit de Dean n'avait pas été tourné de quelque manière que ce soit. Les symptômes dont il souffrait, les médicaments qu'il prenait mettaient un sérieux frein à sa libido, alors cela faisait du bien de le voir flirter et regarder les filles, parce que c'était des bouts de son frère qui revenaient à la surface, tels des pépites d'or dissimulées sous la boue que Sam avait passée des années à creuser à mains nues.

La cloche de la porte d'entrée sonna, et Sam se tourna paresseusement pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. De manière générale, il était plutôt parano, et vérifiait chaque bruit, considérait chaque personne qui s'approchait comme une menace potentielle pour lui ou son frère, mais la Tortue Joyeuse était l'un des rares endroits où il se sentait en sécurité. De plus, de voir l'expression de Dean, qui faisait face à la porte, passer de méfiante à détendue était une garantie que l'identité du nouveau venu n'était pas une mauvaise surprise.

« Salut, les gars. »

Sam sourit au jeune homme qui venait vers eux, traînant une chaise derrière lui. Il se laissa tomber dessus avec lassitude, se frotta les yeux, encore ensommeillés.

« Salut, Paul, dit Sam.

- _Bonjour, ça va ?_ dit Dean, faisant traîner les syllabes étrangères et finissant par une moue satisfaite.

Sam eut un grognement amusé, et Paul un sourire en coin, malicieux mais sans méchanceté.

« N'essaie pas de parler français, Dean, tu vas te faire mal. »

Sam se mit à rire sans bruit, ce qui lui valut un regard mauvais de son frère. Le sourire de Paul, cependant, disparut rapidement au lieu de rejoindre Sam dans son hilarité, et Sam haussa les sourcils. Paul était d'ordinaire quelqu'un de joyeux et d'insouciant, mais aujourd'hui il manquait cette lueur dans ses yeux, qui avaient l'air plus sombres que d'ordinaire.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Sam.

- Non. Oui. Je sais pas, pas vraiment.

- Décide-toi, vieux », intervint Dean avec impatience.

Paul poussa un soupir et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux. Il laissa sa main reposer sur le sommet de son crâne pendant quelques secondes elle formait une tâche pâle qui contrastait avec le roux de ses cheveux.

« J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone hier.

- Vraiment ? C'est super ! s'exclama Sam, mais les lèvres de Paul se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. Quoi, c'est pas super ? Pourquoi ? Tu essaies de contacter ta famille depuis la fin de la guerre. En quoi c'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? A moins que… ta famille ?

- Non, non, ils vont bien. Plus ou moins. Je veux dire, un de mes cousins a disparu mais c'était un con, alors… mes parents et mes sœurs vont bien.

- Alors quel est le problème ?

- Ma mère me demande quand je rentre en France.

- Eh bien, il va sans doute falloir que tu attendes un peu, le temps que les avions recommencent à faire la liaison avec l'Europe, mais je dirais que d'ici un an… » Sam s'interrompit. « Mais c'est pas le problème, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais pas quoi lui dire. Je veux dire, j'habite aux Etats-Unis depuis quoi, cinq ans maintenant ? J'ai rencontré des gens, vous deux, ma copine, Anna et Kelly, mes élèves, aussi, même si c'est vrai que les gens ne se bousculent pas pour apprendre le français ces jours-ci.

- Ça te manque pas, chez toi ? » demanda Dean. Sam voyait bien qu'il avait du mal à comprendre où Paul voyait un problème. Il avait une famille qui l'attendait, saine et sauve hormis un abruti de cousin. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans ce tableau ?

« Bien sûr, que ça me manque, répondit doucement Paul. Mais Evreux, ma ville… Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle a beaucoup souffert. Apparemment tout a été détruit entre la cathédrale et le boulevard Gambetta… Ça représente pratiquement tout le centre ville, vous voyez, et…

- Et ce n'est plus vraiment chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? compléta Sam.

- Ouais. Evreux n'est pas la plus merveilleuse ville de France, mais j'ai appris à conduire dans ces rues, je les ai parcourues avec mes amis… Il y a un endroit, où la rivière forme une sorte de… mare, c'est bordé par des saules, et des canards et des cygnes viennent y nager. On l'appelle « _Le miroir d'eau_ » et maintenant il n'y a plus rien. C'est juste que… je veux pas voir ma ville comme ça.

- Tu n'as pas à te décider tout de suite, le rassura Sam. Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant de toute manière. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ta mère ?

- Ce que tu viens de dire. Que je devais attendre que les avions soient disponibles, et que je ne savais pas quand ce serait.

- Très bien. Peut-être que dans un an tu en auras marre de nous, et que tu mourras d'envie de retourner dans ton pays. »

Paul laissa échapper un rire.

« Ouais. Euh, désolé pour le mélodrame. Je sais que j'ai de la chance comparé à… Je veux dire, tout ce que vous deux avez traversé… »

Dean ne trahit aucune émotion, et Sam fit passer d'un regard à quel point il ne voulait pas que Paul mentionne ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Paul leva les mains en un geste d'abdication.

« C'est bon, je me tais.

- Fais donc cela. T'as pas un cours ?

- Dans une demi-heure. Je suis venu vous parler d'un truc, en fait.

- Si c'est encore pour chasser, grogna Dean, c'est toujours non. Ça sera non demain, et le surlendemain, et…

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris. Mais ça serait seulement pour…

- Non, Paul », firent Sam et Dean en chœur.

Paul eut une moue enfantine, et souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

« Je comprends pas, les gars. J'ai presque vingt-sept ans. Vous étiez pas beaucoup plus jeunes quand vous avez commencé à chasser ? »

Sam regarda en direction de Dean, mais son frère avait l'air imperturbable. Des deux, c'était Dean qui s'opposait le plus à l'idée que Paul chasse, et Sam ne savait pas bien pourquoi. Bien que Sam considère Paul comme un gamin, il n'était que quelques années plus jeune. Sam songea au jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, il y a dix-huit mois, quand ils avaient décidé de louer le second et le troisième étage de leur maison. L'enthousiasme pétillant de Paul, la manière ouverte dont il leur avait raconté sa vie, comment il était arrivé dans le pays comme lecteur de français et n'avait pas pu repartir après que Lucifer avait été libéré, c'était déconcertant, surprenant. Sam n'aurait pas cru qu'il était encore possible d'avoir l'air si heureux, si insouciant dans ce monde en perdition. Ils s'étaient progressivement habitués à la présence de Paul, même Dean, qui avait pourtant du mal avec les étrangers depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait commencé à leur demander de lui apprendre à chasser il y a quelques mois, mais Dean était inflexible sur le sujet.

« C'est vrai, admit Sam, quand il fut clair que Dean n'allait rien dire. On a pas eu vraiment le choix, et ça nous a certainement pas rendu la vie plus facile. Tu sais te défendre, ça devrait suffire.

- Je veux pas être seulement capable de me défendre. Je l'ai fait pendant la guerre, maintenant j'ai envie de riposter un peu. Et si la chasse vous a rendu si malheureux, pourquoi vous y remettre ?

- Parce que c'est notre boulot, rétorqua sèchement Dean. Parce que ça l'a été toute notre vie. »

Il l'avait dit brutalement, l'avait presque craché, mais Sam savait que Dean entendait cela comme une bonne chose, une innocence qu'il voulait préserver. Cependant, Paul ne connaissait pas Dean aussi bien, et Sam le vit avoir un mouvement de recul.

« Euh, ok. Te fâche pas, vieux. Mais je ne voulais pas seulement vous parler de chasser avec vous. Je vous apporte une affaire. »

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard. Dean haussa un sourcil empli de doute.

« Une affaire ? Quel genre ?

- Vous vous souvenez d'Amy ?

- Ta copine ? A moins que tu aies changé de petite amie sans nous le dire, ouais, je m'en rappelle. Sammy ?

- Une jolie blonde, les yeux bleus, environ 1m60 ? Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Les dernières fois qu'on s'est parlé au téléphone, j'avais l'impression qu'un truc la perturbait. Hier, elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait qu'il se passait quelque chose dans sa ville. Quelque chose de surnaturel.

- Tu as des détails ? s'enquit Sam.

- Oui. Ces derniers mois, elle a entendu plusieurs personnes dire qu'elles voyaient d'étranges ombres, le plus souvent la nuit.

- Quel genre d'ombres ?

- Du genre qu'on aperçoit du coin de l'œil, de forme humanoïde. Parfois avec des yeux rouges. Il ne se passait pas grand-chose, c'était juste… des ombres. Et elle ne les voyait pas elle-même, alors ça ne l'a pas alarmée. Sauf que c'est arrivé suffisamment souvent pour que ça commence à rendre les gens en ville nerveux. Vous comprenez, Government Camp est une petite ville dans la montagne, et elle était plutôt isolée pendant la guerre. Les gens venaient ici se réfugier des Croats. Ils sont encore très méfiants et sur le qui-vive, alors Amy s'est dit que c'était peut-être seulement leurs yeux qui leur jouaient des tours. Et puis, il y a quelques jours, une de ses amies a été… attaquée. »

Sam voyait dans le vert des yeux de son frère que son intérêt s'éveillait, bien que les traits de son visage demeurent impassibles. Il contint un sourire.

« Elle a été attaquée par une ombre ? demanda-t-il, recentrant son attention sur Paul.

- Elle s'est réveillée avec un poids sur la poitrine, et quand elle a ouvert les yeux, deux yeux rouges la regardaient. Il faisait sombre, mais ça ressemblait à la silhouette de quelqu'un à cheval sur elle. Et ça essayait de l'étrangler.

- Comme a-t-elle survécu ?

- Son père a ouvert la porte de sa chambre et a allumé la lumière. Il l'a entendue gémir, mais n'a rien vu. Mais elle a des bleus sur le cou, alors c'est pas un rêve.

- Flippant », commenta Dean. Il se tourna vers Sam. « Ça pourrait être un fantôme ? T'en penses quoi ?

- Ça pourrait, mais je sais pas. Les fantômes n'ont pas peur de la lumière, en tout cas pas de la lumière électrique. Et en général ils ne ressemblent pas à des ombres… » De petites roues se mirent en marche dans son cerveau, et il se lécha pensivement les lèvres. « Ça pourrait être un certain nombre de trucs, comme… Je me souviens d'une légende sud-américaine, à propos d'une créature qui a l'apparence d'une ombre, appelée « El Petizo ». Elle attaque les promeneurs solitaires. Mais l'amie d'Amy était chez elle quand c'est arrivé, et nous sommes en Amérique du Nord, alors c'est sans doute autre chose.

- Quoique ça ne serait pas le premier monstre à changer ses habitudes, fit remarquer Dean. Tu te souviens du Wendigo à Black Water Ridge ?

- Alors, ça veut dire que vous prenez l'affaire ? demanda Paul. Parce que, vous savez, si vous la prenez, vous allez avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui connaît un peu la ville. Les gens là-bas, ils vont se méfier de vous, même si vous êtes des chasseurs. Surtout si vous êtes des chasseurs, en fait. Pour une raison quelconque, ils n'ont pas l'air de trop aimer les chasseurs. »

Dean lui adressa un regard sévère.

« Mais on connaît Amy, objecta-t-il. Elle peut nous guider, et nous dire ce qu'on a besoin de savoir.

- Ouais, mais personne ne vous a jamais vu avec elle, et ils sont très protecteurs les uns des autres. Si je viens avec vous, on pourra dire que vous êtes des amis à moi. Ça aura l'air moins louche. »

Sam était amusé par la persévérance de Paul, mais Dean plissa les yeux.

« Si on te laisse venir avec nous, tu promets de faire tout ce qu'on te dit ? »

Les yeux de Paul s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que son argumentation fonctionnait.

« Euh, bien sûr. Je suis pas débile, je sais bien que vous vous y connaissez mieux que moi dans ce domaine.

- Tout à fait. » Dean leva un doigt. « Et que ça soit clair, tu ne chasses pas avec nous. Tu viens pour nous aider avec les habitants. »

Le regard de Dean croisa celui de Sam, qui comprit que son frère attendait une confirmation.

« Bon, j'imagine qu'on va tous à Government Camp, alors », conclut Sam.

Paul était rayonnant.

« On dirait bien. C'est trop cool. »

Il vint à cet instant à l'esprit de Sam que pour leur première chasse depuis la fin de la guerre, il aurait peut-être été une bonne idée de choisir quelque chose de plus aisé. Il regarda en direction de Dean, mais son frère avait la tête baissée sur son assiette. Sam ignora le sentiment de malaise au creux de son estomac, et espéra avec ferveur qu'ils ne prenaient pas une mauvaise décision.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: _Merci à ceux qui ont lu et laissé des reviews au chapitre 1! J'espère que vous continuerez d'apprécier cette histoire_, _même si je vous préviens d'avance que ce chapitre aborde le sujet du suicide. _

Disclaimer: _Voir chapitre un.  
_

**Chapitre 2**

« Est-ce que vous y pensez encore, parfois ? »

Elle dit cela avec nonchalance, belle et froide comme une reine des neiges avec sa chevelure brune ondulée et ses yeux gris aux reflets métalliques, assise derrière son large bureau qui était comme un mur entre eux. Il lui enviait son calme. Parfois, il la détestait pour ça.

« Est-ce que je pense à quoi ? » demanda-t-il, et elle esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. C'était une sorte de danse, une qu'ils pratiquaient depuis plus de deux ans et demi, depuis le jour où il était entré dans son bureau pour la première fois, brisé au point que ni le monde ni lui-même ne semblaient plus avoir aucun sens. Deux pas en arrière pour un pas en avant, sans jamais oublier de freiner des quatre fers. C'était comme ça que ça marchait, entre eux.

« Vous savez de quoi je veux parler. »

Évidemment, qu'il le savait. La question était de savoir lequel des deux allait prononcer les mots en premier. Bien sûr, il aurait dû se douter que ce serait elle.

« À la mort, Dean. Avez-vous toujours envie de mourir ? »

Il croisa les bras et leva le menton, plein de rébellion adolescente, comme Sammy après qu'il avait eu quinze ans et que se confronter à leur père était devenu sa raison de vivre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, Doc ? Hein ? Si je vous dis que j'y pense, est-ce que vous allez vous dire que tous vos efforts n'ont servi à rien et mettre mon dossier sur la pile des 'sans espoir' ?

- Serait-ce un oui ? »

Il ne dit rien.

« À quel moment y pensez-vous, par exemple ? Quand vous êtes seul et que Sam n'est pas là ? »

Caroline – il ne l'appelait jamais comme ça en face, bien entendu – attendit patiemment sa réponse. Elle le connaissait si bien par certains côtés, elle le connaissait mieux que Sammy, ou du moins elle savait toutes les choses tordues qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui. Mais bon, c'était son boulot. Elle était magnifique, mais d'une beauté lointaine et étrangère, et il n'avait jamais ressenti aucun désir pour elle. Non que sa libido soit très active de toute manière, mais c'était surtout qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait humaine à ses yeux. Il savait qu'elle devait se cacher derrière un masque professionnel, mais c'était mieux comme ça. Cela rendait le processus plus facile, cette mise à nu des parties les plus hideuses de son âme.

« Disons que… ça arrive, parfois. Quand Sam est parti travailler, énonça-t-il avec difficulté, chaque mot comme un objet solide extirpé de sa bouche. Mais je fais jamais rien pour passer à l'acte, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter.

- De toute évidence. » Elle sourit, d'une manière qui aurait paru condescendante chez quelqu'un d'autre. « Et que faites-vous dans ces moments ?

- J'attends. Je regarde ma montre, je calcule le temps qui reste avant que Sam ne revienne. Je me concentre sur les secondes, les minutes, la manière dont elles s'additionnent jusqu'à ce que… »

Il s'interrompit, et la chaleur lui monta aux joues alors qu'il réalisait à quel point ses mots le faisaient paraître dérangé. _T'es cinglé, mon vieux. Faut t'y habituer. _

« Et tout va mieux quand Sam est là ? Vous n'avez jamais ce genre de pensée quand il est avec vous ? »

Il lui adressa un regard noir, et garda résolument la bouche fermée, lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre en une moue. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, il n'y arrivait pas. Caroline savait choisir ses batailles, et elle contourna astucieusement le sujet : « En discutez-vous avec lui ? Avez-vous jamais évoqué le jour où vous avez essayé de vous tuer ?

- Vous plaisantez ? » rétorqua Dean, les yeux levés au ciel. Quelle question ridicule.

« Il me semble me rappeler vous avoir dit d'en parler avec lui. » Elle soupira. « Je sais que ce n'est pas votre manière de procéder… » Elle pinça les lèvres en réponse au grognement de Dean. « … mais je suis convaincue que cela vous serait à tous deux profitable.

- Vous croyez pas que mon frère a suffisamment de mer… de problèmes à gérer ? Il nous soutient presque entièrement avec son boulot à la bibliothèque, il paye mes médicaments et la thérapie, depuis la fin de la guerre c'est l'enfer pour lui, avec ses maux de tête et moi qui deviens dingue…

- Dean, l'interrompit-elle. Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que vous n'êtes pas fou ? Il y une différence entre une maladie mentale et une blessure psychiatrique.

- Je sais, je sais. Je ne suis pas fou, je suis traumatisé. Peu importe. Ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi je lui ferais revivre l'un des pires jours de sa vie ? Et laissez-moi vous dire qu'il a eu plein de très mauvais jours. Je peux pas, c'est tout. »

_Surtout qu'il ne me l'a toujours pas pardonné._ Il ne formula pas cette pensée à voix haute. Il était plus ouvert avec Caroline qu'il ne l'était avec qui que ce soit d'autre, mais il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter ce problème spécifique.

Caroline resta silencieuse un instant, sans doute en train de se demander si elle devait le pousser ou non à en dire plus. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entremêla ses doigts sur le bois sombre de son bureau.

« En parlant d'argent, où en est votre projet de reprendre la chasse ?

- C'est fait. On a obtenu notre licence, après avoir passé un examen stupide, mais bon maintenant nous avons une carte et tout le bazar. » Il faillit lui demander si elle désirait la voir, comme un gosse qui voulait montrer ses dessins à sa mère, mais il se reprit à temps. « On a même une affaire. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, plissant son joli nez.

« Une affaire, déjà ? Quel genre ?

- Une histoire d'ombre à Government Camp. La copine de Paul, vous vous souvenez, le Français qui loue le deuxième étage de notre maison ? Eh bien, elle dit qu'une ombre a attaqué une de ses amis.

- Est-ce que c'est possible ? Je veux dire… une ombre ? »

Il observa avec fascination qu'elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, et tout d'abord il en resta perplexe, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise soudainement qu'en tant que psychologue, il fallait qu'elle ait une conception bien tranchée de ce qui était réel et de ce qui ne l'était pas. Lucifer et ses démons parcourant la terre, sans parler de l'étrange virus zombie, voilà qui avait dû détruire un bon nombre des certitudes de Caroline concernant le monde, concernant son travail. Il avait souvent mentionné la chasse lors de ces dernières années, mais soit elle avait mieux réussi à dissimuler ses émotions, ou il avait été trop pris par ses propres problèmes pour les remarquer.

« Tout est possible, malheureusement, lui dit-il doucement, sentant quelque chose comme de la compassion fleurir en lui.

- Je vois. » Elle avait retrouvé sa contenance, le visage pâle et lisse comme une poupée de porcelaine. « Vous allez donc vous rendre à Government Camp, j'imagine.

- Est-ce que je perçois comme de la désapprobation ?

- Vous connaissez mon opinion sur le sujet. Les gens dans votre état essaient en général d'éviter les situations potentiellement délicates, et la chasse me paraît propice à ce genre de situations. Vous pouvez même vous découvrir des déclencheurs dont vous n'aviez conscience.

- Sam veille sur moi, répliqua-t-il, irrité sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

- Je le sais bien, dit-elle, baissant la voix d'une octave pour employer ce ton apaisant qu'elle utilisait quand elle ne voulait pas le contrarier. Mais je vous conseille d'y réfléchir encore un peu.

- J'y ai réfléchi ! Je fais que ça toute la journée, de réfléchir !

- Vous pourriez trouver du travail.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est ça, mon travail. Ça a toujours été mon travail. J'ai presque trente-cinq, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir deux fois plus, et ça a toujours été ma vie ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse d'autre ? »

Il se rendit compte qu'il criait presque, penché en avant de manière agressive, et il força sa respiration à s'apaiser. Elle ne broncha pas, mais elle avait vu bien pire venant de sa part. Il serra les poings, frustré. Il voulait être de nouveau normal, c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis des années, mais peut-être que c'était ça, sa nouvelle norme, et qu'il fallait qu'il s'y fasse. Elle laissa passer encore quelques secondes, le temps qu'il se calme, avant de demander gentiment : « Avez-vous eu des flash-backs, récemment ?

- Pas dans les trois derniers mois. Enfin, pas de flash-back massif. J'en ai eu des plus faibles, mais pas ces dernières semaines. » Il s'autorisa un vrai sourire. « Je me sens plutôt bien. J'ai besoin de le faire, Doc. »

Il lui demandait la permission, réalisa-t-il. Comme si elle était sa mère, ou sa patronne, mais elle était plus que cela, en vérité. Elle était la gardienne de sa santé mentale.

« Je suis là pour vous aider, Dean. Mais ultimement, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez prendre les décisions concernant votre vie. Pour tout vous dire, je pense que vous pouvez y arriver. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez toujours une menace pour vous-même, ou pour les autres… » Il détourna les yeux, et elle insista : « Vous vous contrôlez très bien. J'ai seulement peur que vous ne vous exposiez à plus d'épreuves que nécessaire.

« Ma vie entière est une épreuve, alors. » Il haussa les épaules.

Elle le regarda, avec quelque chose proche de la tristesse dans les yeux.

« Elle le ne le devrait pas, » dit-elle.

ooo

Environ vingt minutes, décida Dean. Sam devrait être de retour d'ici vingt minutes. Dean était assis sur les marches devant leur maison, à attendre mais en se faisant un point d'honneur de ne pas regarder sa montre. Il ne sentait pas mal ni rien, non, il était loin du niveau d'angoisse suffocante qu'il avait pu atteindre parfois. Il se sentait simplement… si seul, à l'intérieur. Sam était à son travail à la bibliothèque de l'université, Paul était sorti, s'occupant à Dieu sait quoi, à ce que les Français faisaient de leur temps libre, et Kelly et Anna, qui louaient le troisième étage, étaient sans doute en cours – à moins que ce ne soit aujourd'hui qu'elles célébraient leur cinquième anniversaire ? La maison était immense, pleine d'échos, un grand espace vide qui ne pouvait être empli que par des pensées. Les pensées pouvaient être dangereuses, avait-il appris.

Alors il restait assis sur les marches à se les geler, à regarder les gens aller et venir. Leur partie du campus n'était pas très habitée, les hauts immeubles d'en face étaient encore abandonnés, et du lierre grimpait sur les façades, le vert foncé en mangeant les murs délabrés comme s'il s'agissait d'anciennes ruines perdues au milieu d'une forêt lointaine. Il y avait tout de même quelques passants qui s'égaraient par là, les mains dans les poches et les épaules levées pour se protéger du vent glacial et mordant. Dean les regardait passer à pas précipités devant la vieille maison, et se demandait qui ils étaient et d'où ils venaient, et s'ils arrivaient encore à se sentir heureux et en sécurité quatre ans après la fin du monde. S'ils étaient fous, comme lui l'était.

_Vous n'êtes pas fou,_ objecta la voix de Caroline dans son esprit.

« La ferme », grogna-t-il. Il en avait assez des voix qui s'introduisaient dans son esprit. Il était passé par là, merci bien. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de repenser à cette voix-_là_, huileuse, s'insinuant par les craquelures de son âme…

« Arrête ça », ordonna-t-il à voix haute.

« Un syndrome de stress post-traumatique complexe », tel avait été le diagnostique de Caroline. Etait-ce un genre de version améliorée du syndrome de stress post-traumatique, avait-il demandé avec dérision la première fois qu'il avait entendu l'expression ?

« C'est une manière de voir les choses », avait répliqué Caroline avec son habituel sourire absent.

Elle s'était ensuite lancée dans une explication détaillée, de ce ton précis qui était le sien : le syndrome de stress post-traumatique complexe résultait en général d'une exposition prolongée à un événement traumatique ou à une série d'évènements, avec un manque ou une perte totale de contrôle, perte d'autonomie, dans un contexte de captivité ou d'enlèvement, dont par exemple être un otage ou un prisonnier de guerre, un survivant des camps de concentration, avoir été soumis à de la maltraitance domestique, de la violence physique ou sexuelle prolongée, de la torture. Les mots lui étaient passés au-dessus de la tête et il avait cligné des yeux, ne saisissant ça et là que des mots comme « captivité » et « torture », stupéfait qu'il existe des mots pour désigner la désintégration de son esprit en milliers de morceaux, et pour la première fois, ressentant une forme de soulagement.

« Tu parles tout seul ? »

Il sursauta, jura intérieurement, le cœur battant à toute allure, main portée à son dos là où il mettait son arme, avant. Il fusilla du regard la jeune femme qui venait perturber sa tranquillité. Kelly, qui pour une fois était seule sans Anna, soutint fièrement son regard de ses yeux noirs, et Dean songea, encore une fois, à quel point les courts cheveux noirs et la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue la faisaient ressembler à un genre de princesse guerrière. Elle lui aurait beaucoup plu autrefois, sans parler de la perspective de vivre sous le même toit qu'un couple de lesbiennes, mais à l'instant, la seule chose qu'il ressentait était le malaise que quelqu'un qui n'était pas Sam se tienne si près de lui.

« Faudrait faire du bruit avant de me prendre par surprise, grogna-t-il.

- Désolée, je voulais pas te faire peur.

- C'est pas grave. »

Il crut qu'elle allait maintenant le laisser tranquille, le souhaita, mais elle ne bougea pas et se contenta de rester là, jusqu'à ce qu'il se demande quel pouvait bien être le problème de cette fille. Il lui vint toutefois à l'esprit qu'elle voulait sans doute passer, et qu'il était en travers de son chemin.

« Ah, pardon », s'excusa-t-il, avant de se lever et de faire un pas de côté pour la laisser monter les marches.

Mais elle continua de le fixer, la tête penchée sur la gauche, avec un air de fascination morbide non dissimulée.

« Quoi ? fit-il sèchement. Tu veux ma photo ? »

Elle cligna des yeux comme si elle venait de se réveiller, et les traits sévères de son visage s'adoucirent avec un air d'excuse.

- Putain, je suis désolée. » Elle se peigna les cheveux du bout des doigts. « Anna arrête pas de me dire que ça se fait pas de regarder fixement les gens, mais je le fais quand même.

- Est-ce à cause de mon visage magnifique ou de mon corps de dieu que tu peux pas détourner le regard ? »

Elle eut un grognement, de toute évidence amusée par ses fanfaronnades, et il envisagea la possibilité de prendre la mouche.

« Tu m'intrigues, c'est tout, répondit-elle franchement. Ça fait trois mois qu'Anna et moi on est là, et on ne t'a vu que deux, trois fois. C'est toujours à ton… frère qu'on a affaire. »

Il eut presque envie de rire à l'hésitation qu'elle avait eue avant de dire le mot « frère ». Les choses que les gens imaginaient, vraiment. Comme si avec toutes les merdes dans leur vie, ils auraient peur de sortir du placard.

« Sam est vraiment mon frère, lui assura-t-elle. Honnêtement, au point où j'en suis j'aimerais bien qu'on s'envoie en l'air, lui et moi, parce qu'au moins je m'enverrais en l'air avec quelqu'un. »

Il avait dit cela impulsivement, avec l'intention de la choquer, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et il attendit de la voir hoqueter et écarquiller les yeux, mais elle se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai pas fais l'amour depuis… bon sang, depuis des années.

- Ben dis donc. Je pense pas que je pourrais me passer de sexe si longtemps. Ça te manque pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Le sexe lui manquait de manière abstraite, bien sûr, l'homme qu'il avait été lui manquait, un peu dérangé, mais loin d'être aussi abîmé qu'il l'était maintenant.

« J'en ressens plus le besoin. Peut-être pour toujours, j'en sais rien. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Mais je ne suis pas fou, insista-t-il songeant à quel point Caroline serait fière de l'entendre dire cela. Je suis traumatisé, et c'est pas du tout la même chose, d'après ma psy. »

Cette fois, elle eut l'air un peu perturbée par ce flot d'informations qu'elle n'avait pas demandées, et il en ressentit une sombre satisfaction.

« C'est à cause de la guerre ? demanda-t-elle, un peu hésitante.

- La guerre, ma vie », dit-il vaguement. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à s'étendre sur le sujet. « Sam et moi sommes chasseurs, on fait ce boulot depuis bien avant la guerre.

- Mais maintenant, faut pas une licence pour chasser ?

- Si. Nous avons des licences toutes flambant neuves. En parlant de ça, faut sans doute que je te prévienne que Sam et moi allons être partis pour quelques jours. Paul vient avec nous. Le gamin nous a trouvé du travail à Government Camp.

- Government Camp ? »

Quelque chose dans la voix de la jeune femme quand elle prononça le nom de la ville lui fit demander : « T'y as déjà été ?

- Ouais, Anna et moi on y est allé. C'était il y a trois ans, juste après la fin de la guerre. Mais on est pas resté longtemps, les gens dans ce trou sont tarés. »

À ces mots, l'instinct de Dean se réveilla, et il sentit le chasseur en lui s'étirer.

« Tarés à quel point ?

- Je sais pas, c'est dur à expliquer. Ils étaient plutôt paranos, mais étant donné… tout ce qui s'est passé, je peux comprendre ça. C'est juste que… Il y a eu un incendie en ville, une nuit. On a essayé d'aller voir ce qui se passait, mais ils nous en ont empêché. Et puis Anna a complètement paniqué pour une raison quelconque, et on a dû partir au milieu de la nuit. C'était une nuit trop bizarre, putain, je te raconte pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui brûlait ?

- Aucune idée, et on est pas resté assez longtemps pour le savoir. »

Dean était sur le point de demander plus de détails, avant d'apercevoir par-dessus l'épaule de Kelly Sam qui approchait.

« Mon frère arrive », dit-il de son ton le plus neutre, pour cacher le soulagement qui l'envahissait.

Sam s'arrêta près d'eux, et adressa à Kelly un hochement de tête en guise de salut.

« Salut.

- Bonjour, Sam. »

Le regard de Sam alla de Dean à Kelly, avant de se reposer sur Dean, plein d'une question silencieuse – _ça va ? _Un rien irritant, mais Dean savait qu'il avait donné à son frère suffisamment de raisons de s'inquiéter ces dernières années, et qu'il n'avait à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Sam, avec un effort visible pour avoir l'air de seulement faire la conversation.

- Kelly et Anna sont allées à Government Camp, lui apprit Dean.

- Ah oui ? Avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit… d'étrange ? » L'air de pas y toucher, et cela amusait Dean de voir Sam essayer de dissimuler l'intention derrière la question. Parfois, il était difficile de se rappeler qu'ils n'avaient plus à cacher ce qu'ils savaient sur le surnaturel.

« Allons dîner, Sammy, pressa Dean. Je te dirai tout en chemin. »

Dean avait assez fréquenté de gens pour aujourd'hui, et il avait soudainement hâte de s'éloigner de Kelly, mal à l'aise à la pensée de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il avait fait cela. La plupart du temps, il évitait les gens qui n'étaient pas son frère, Caroline, et quelques autres tirés sur le volet, et il n'avait pas fait plus qu'échanger quelques mots avec Kelly et Anna depuis qu'elles avaient emménagé. C'était peut-être à cause de sa séance de thérapie il se sentait toujours bizarrement déphasé quand il sortait du bureau de Caroline.

« Bon, à plus tard, alors, dit Kelly.

- Euh, ça marche. Sam, t'es prêt ? »

Kelly monta les marches et disparut à l'intérieur de la maison. Dean s'éloigna avec de grandes enjambées, suivi par l'écho pressé des pas de son frère qui essayait de le rattraper, sentant dans son dos les yeux de Sam sur lui.

« Comment s'est passé ta séance ? demanda Sam après un long silence.

- C'est quoi, cette question débile ? Une séance, c'est une séance. Caroline a pas arrêté de me faire chier avec ses questions, j'ai pas arrêté d'éviter de lui répondre, et on s'est tourné autour comme ça pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que je lui dise tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. C'était comment, le travail ?

- Ça allait. Que t'a dit Kelly à propos de Government Camp ?

- Que les gens là-bas étaient louches. Et que de toute évidence, ils cachent quelque chose. »

Sam marchait maintenant à ses côtés, et Dean le vit sourire. C'est son sourire secret, celui qu'il avait quand il se réjouissait prudemment de quelque chose.

« Pas de fumée sans feu, comme on dit.

- Et là je flaire un putain d'incendie, je dirais. On dirait bien que c'est reparti comme en 40, frangin. »

Sam éclata d'un rire dont les échos chaleureux enveloppèrent Dean comme une couverture.

ooo

Dean bougea et fit craquer le cuir. Il effleura le volant du bout des doigts, lisse mais froid, parce que c'était l'hiver et que la voiture n'avait pas été utilisée depuis bien longtemps.

« Besoin d'un peu d'intimité ? » Les mots de Sam étaient moqueurs, mais son ton mélancolique.

Dean secoua la tête, ne trouvant aucune réplique spirituelle à faire, mais il ne mit pas encore en route le moteur. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas été derrière le volant de son bébé. Sam et lui menaient une vie sédentaire, maintenant, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se déplacer aussi souvent, et de toute manière l'essence était si chère, c'était pratiquement un luxe… Mais bien que vraies, ces raisons n'étaient pas vraiment le cœur du problème. Pour tout dire, l'Impala représentait une part tellement importante de l'ancien Dean, et Dean ne s'était pas senti cet homme depuis bien longtemps. Ces jours-ci, il avait à peine l'impression d'avoir le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit.

Paul était assis à l'arrière et cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il n'avait rien dit – Dean se fit la réflexion que cela lui ressemblait bien peu. Il passa la tête entre Sam et Dean et énonça gravement, comment il voulait donner du poids à chacun de ses mots : « Ta voiture est trop cool, vieux. »

Dean hocha la tête – c'était vrai, après tout – et tendit la main pour tourner la clé dans le contact, mais un coup sec sur la vitre de son côté l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il tourna la tête, et vit deux yeux noirs en amandes le regarder, dans un visage en forme de cœur aux délicats traits asiatiques. Le front plissé, Dean baissa la vitre.

« Anna ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille et vit Kelly qui se tenait à deux pas de sa petite amie, l'observant avec une attention de faucon. Son regard croisa celui de Dean et elle haussa les épaules. _Je n'y comprends rien non plus, _cela voulait dire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Dean en essayant de donner à sa voix une inflexion rassurante. Anna avait toujours eu l'air un peu effrayé par lui, et il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Il manquait sans doute de pratique, parce que la jeune fille recula d'un pas et retint sa respiration.

« Kelly m'a dit que vous alliez à Government Camp ? » dit-elle doucement, sur un ton légèrement interrogateur.

« Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Soyez prudents. Quelque chose ne va pas dans cet endroit.

- Ben, c'est un peu pour ça qu'on y va. On ne vit que pour les trucs qui ne vont pas.

- Anna, intervint Sam. Kelly a dit à mon frère que c'était toi qui avais absolument voulu quitter Government Camp cette nuit-là. Pourquoi ? De quoi avais-tu peur ? Est-ce que tu peux me le dire ? »

Les doigts fins d'Anna trouvèrent une mèche de cheveux et s'y accrochèrent. Elle se lécha les lèvres.

« Kelly était partie voir ce qui se passait avec l'incendie, parce que ça brûlait vraiment fort et que personne ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. J'étais seule dans notre chambre quand tout à coup un homme est entré sans frapper. J'ai voulu crier mais il m'a mis une main sur la bouche, et a murmuré à mon oreille : 'Enfuis-toi, Anna, aussi vite que tu peux. Ne les laisse pas t'attraper.' » Elle fit une pause. « Son ton était tellement pressant. Avant que je ne puisse lui demander de quoi il parlait, il était déjà parti.

- Ce type connaissait ton nom ? intervint Kelly, d'un ton qui vacillait entre la fureur et l'inquiétude. « Tu m'avais pas dit ça. Tu m'as juste dit qu'un gars t'avait dit de t'enfuir… Mais t'as jamais dit que ce connard connaissait ton nom !

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

- Oh, t'en fais pas, je suis pas inquiète, je suis furax ! » Elle enfonça les mains dans les poches avec colère. « Qui ça peut être, cet enfoiré ?

- À quoi ressemblait-il, Anna ? s'enquit Sam. Penses-tu l'avoir déjà vu ? »

Anna se mordilla anxieusement la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est dur à dire. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, ses mains et son visage étaient noircis, peut-être brûlés. Sa voix m'a semblé familière, par contre, mais je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser et j'ai jamais pu me rappeler où je l'avais entendue.

- Il n'a pas essayé de te faire du mal ?

- Non. Je pense vraiment qu'il voulait me protéger, c'est pour ça que j'ai supplié Kelly pour qu'on s'en aille… Il avait l'air tellement sincère, vous savez. Oh, et il y a autre chose. Il pleurait. »

Dean et Sam échangèrent un long regard, mais ce fut Paul qui répéta : « Il pleurait ?

- Oui. Ou plutôt, il venait de pleurer : les larmes avaient laissé des traces plus claires sur son visage, et sa voix était congestionnée.

- Est-ce tu as vu des ombres bizarres cette nuit-là ? Ou quand tu étais à Government Camp ? demanda Paul, et les filles le regardèrent avec une expression sincèrement déconcertée sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit Kelly.

- Eh bien, genre… de forme humaine, alors qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans la pièce. Qui bouge très rapidement. Peut-être avec des yeux rouges ?

- Non, je pense que je m'en rappellerais, dit Kelly, l'air amusé. Anna ? » Anna secoua la tête.

« Ok, fit Dean, avant de poser les deux mains sur le volant, en signe qu'il était plus que prêt à partir. Merci pour l'info, Anna. Faudrait qu'on y aille, maintenant, profiter de la lumière du jour. On serait bien parti ce matin, mais _quelqu'un_ », il jeta un regard plein de reproche en direction de Paul, « a mis un temps fou à se préparer.

- Est-ce que vous serez prudents ? demanda Anna d'un air anxieux, et Dean se demanda pourquoi elle se faisait autant de souci alors qu'elle les connaissait à peine.

« 'Prudence' est mon deuxième prénom, trésor », assura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Kelly le fusilla du regard, Sam tenta de dissimuler un sourire, et Paul haussa un sourcil avec surprise. Dean bougea sur son siège, mal-à-l'aise, faisant encore une fois couiner le cuir, puis il se racla la gorge.

« Maintenant on y va, bougez de là », grommela-t-il.

Kelly et Anna se reculèrent, et il tourna la clé dans le contact. Le doux grondement du moteur de sa voiture chérie empli l'intérieur de l'habitacle, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ses nerfs perpétuellement à vifs réconfortés par le bruit familier.

La voiture s'engagea sans accrocs sur la route. Sam et Paul firent de grands signes à Kelly et Anna, comme deux idiots. Dean se concentra sur ce qu'il avait droit devant lui, la ligne sans fin de la route, et se perdit dans le plaisir sans complication de la conduite.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: _Désolée pour l'attente! Mon excuse est que je me prépare à partir pour les Etats-Unis pour un an, alors je suis un peu occupée, et en plus je n'ai cessé de remanier la traduction de ce chapitre. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: _Voir chapitre un. _

**Chapitre 3**

Le ciel était gris et bas, lourd, le sommet blanc de la montagne se mêlait aux nuages, et les sapins élancés pointaient vers le haut comme des flèches, donnant un air menaçant au paysage. L'Impala descendit la rue jusqu'à ce que Paul indique à Dean de s'arrêter devant un imposant bâtiment au toit en pente raide. Sur une enseigne était écrit verticalement : 'Huckleberry Inn.' Il n'y avait personne dans la rue, mais ils avaient aperçu des visages aux fenêtres, qui observaient l'arrivée des étrangers d'un air sévère.

« Tout cet amour qu'on sent d'ici, c'est insoutenable », commenta Dean avec ironie, mais Sam voyait à la manière dont ses mains agrippaient le volant, à la contracture de sa mâchoire, que son frère était nerveux et cela jouait avec ses propres nerfs. Il se demanda si cette chasse était une bonne idée, tout compte fait, si son frère était prêt pour ça, s'il le serait jamais.

« Du calme, frangin », murmura Dean, suffisamment bas pour que Paul n'entende pas. Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil et se força à sourire, sans trop d'enthousiasme.

« Allons-y », dit-il avant d'ouvrir la portière de son côté, et de sentir le froid mordant lui brûler le nez et les joues. Le silence dehors était pesant, comme si la ville entière retenait sa respiration.

Une jeune fille blonde, que Sam reconnut comme étant Amy, vint à eux avec un grand sourire. Elle était petite et menue, arrivait à peine à la poitrine de Sam, et avait les bras croisés et les mains coincées sous les aisselles pour se protéger de l'air glacial.

« Salut, les gars ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement, et elle sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand Paul la réduisit au silence en l'embrassant sur la bouche, jusqu'à ce que Dean tousse bruyamment, ignorant le regard noir que son frère lança dans sa direction.

« Comme c'est mignon tout plein, grommela-t-il. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, ou que j'apprécie pas le spectacle, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait aller quelque part où il fait moins froid ? »

Le couple se sépara et le visage d'Amy se colora d'un rouge vif, en contraste avec son teint pâle habituel.

« Oh, oui, désolée. C'est vrai qu'il fait froid, hein ? Euh, désolée, vraiment.

- T'en fais pas, Amy. » Sam alla ouvrir le coffre de l'Impala pour prendre leurs sacs, et leva les yeux au ciel à l'intention de son frère. « Il faut pas faire attention à mon frère, il aime bien taquiner Paul.

- Il est comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais voulu, renchérit Paul. C'est dans des moments comme celui-là que mes sœurs me manquent.

- J'ai toujours voulu avoir des sœurs, commenta Sam, ce qui lui valut un regard vibrant d'outrage de la part de son frère.

- Quoi ? N'ai-je pas été un grand frère formidable ? Tu me fais du mal, vieux, s'exclama Dean d'un air dramatique, avant de lever un sac à son épaule avec une grimace. « Bon sang, t'as mis quoi dans ton sac, des briques ?

- Comme je ne sais pas à quoi on a affaire, j'ai pris un bon nombre des livres qu'on a récupérés de Bobby. »

Il vit le visage de son frère s'assombrir à la mention de leur ami. Bobby avait été tué par un démon plusieurs mois avant la fin de la guerre, durant une affreuse embuscade, et ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour le sauver, ne s'étaient retrouvés avec rien d'autre qu'un corps mutilé pour pleurer. Sam avait toujours pensé que c'était cette mort qui avait motivé le plan de dingue que Dean avait concocté pour mettre fin au cauchemar de la guerre avec les démons. Sam avait été suffisamment désespéré lui-même pour donner son accord, et pour y ajouter quelques idées folles de son cru. Et bien que leur plan ait fonctionné, Sam sentait tous les jours le poids de ce que cela leur avait coûté.

« Sam ? Hé ho, la Terre à Sam ?

- Hmm, quoi ?

- Si on se bougeait au lieu de rester ici à se geler les miches ? »

Sam hocha la tête et claqua le hayon de la voiture. Il rattrapa son frère, et leurs pas se synchronisèrent sans effort. Paul et Amy marchaient loin devant eux, main dans la main, complètement absorbés l'un par l'autre. Dean jeta à Sam un regard en coin.

« Ça va ? T'as mal à la tête ?

- C'est pas à moi de te demander si ça va ?

- C'est toujours toi qui le demande ces jours-ci. Si c'était mon tour, pour une fois ?

- Ça va, ma tête va bien. Je pense à Bobby, c'est tout.

- Ouais. » Un silence. « Il me manque à moi aussi.

- Ouais. »

Sam se demandait parfois si les choses auraient tourné comme elles l'avaient si Bobby avait été en vie. S'il aurait été d'accord avec leur plan, s'il se serait rendu compte plus tôt que Sam de l'état de Dean après la guerre. Quand Dean avait touché le fond, Sam avait cruellement ressenti l'absence de son ami. Il y avait Castiel, et il avait apporté son aide, à sa manière, même si la psyché humaine le laissait encore parfois perplexe, mais à l'époque Sam aurait bien eu besoin d'un peu de soutien parental.

La mâchoire de Dean se contracta, et il garda les yeux fixés sur un point au sol.

« Ben au moins, souffla-t-il, il n'aura pas eu à me voir dans l'état où j'étais quand… »

Dean n'eut pas le temps de compléter sa phrase car ils venaient d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'Huckleberry Inn, et ils trouvèrent Amy et Paul en pleine conversation avec une femme plus âgée. Tous trois tournèrent la tête à l'entrée de Sam et Dean.

« Sam, Dean, venez », appela Amy. Elle tendit les mains en direction de la femme, paumes vers le ciel en un geste de présentation. « Je vous présente ma tante, Stacey Gibson. Tante Stacey, voici Sam et Dean Winchester, les chasseurs venus pour nous aider. »

Stacey Gibson leur adressa un sourire poli. Elle avait un visage lisse, ce qui rendait difficile l'attribution d'un âge, et sa chevelure brune était tirée en arrière en un chignon serré qui lui donnait un air peu amène. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, toutefois, une lueur de méfiance, de tristesse aussi – mais qui n'était pas triste et méfiant par les temps qui couraient ?

« Vous devez être fatigués, remarqua-t-elle. La route entre Portland et ici n'est plus aussi bonne qu'elle l'était.

- C'était en meilleur état que la dernière fois que je suis venu, intervint Paul. Je crois qu'il y a eu des travaux de fait.

- Bien. Peut-être bien qu'un jour nous verrons les touristes revenir, alors. »

De la part de quelqu'un d'autre il aurait pu s'agir d'un trait d'humour, d'une tentative pour briser la glace, mais venant de Mrs. Gibson, cela ne semblait refléter qu'une froide amertume.

« Amy va vous conduire à vos chambres, dit-elle après quelques secondes d'un silence mal aisé. J'ai beaucoup à faire.

- Nous comprenons, acquiesça Sam, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à faire dans cette ville fantôme.

- Venez avec moi, les enjoignit Amy avec un sourire si large qu'il montrait toutes ses dents, aussi enjouée que sa tante était lugubre. Avant qu'ils ne puissent lui emboîter le pas, Mrs. Gibson les arrêta. « J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez », leur dit-elle.

L'étrange formulation fit tiquer Sam, et il haussa les sourcils.

« Eh bien, nous l'espérons aussi. Vous… vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis au courant, répondit-elle d'un air serein.

- Avez-vous déjà vu l'une de ces ombres ?

- Jamais. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

- Non, merci.

- Alors je vais y aller, si cela ne vous fait rien. Au revoir. »

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner, déconcertés.

« Ne faites pas attention à elle, les pria Amy, l'air un peu gêné. Elle… La guerre… Elle a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves. Et l'état dans lequel les choses sont maintenant, la ville qui est presque morte, ça n'aide pas.

- Government Camp était une station de ski, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, enfin, c'est plus un passage vers d'autres stations, comme Timberline Lodge et Mount Skibowl. On a notre propre station de ski, plus petite, Summit Ski Area. Et on pourrait toujours la faire marcher, ça n'a pas été détruit pendant la guerre, mais…

- Les gens ne sont pas d'humeur à faire du ski, n'est-ce pas ? compléta Dean.

- Non, pas vraiment. » Amy se força à sourire bravement. « Mais ils le seront. Il faut seulement que nous soyons patients. Qu'on s'occupe des équipements, et un jour, les gens reviendront. Vous voulez pas voir vos chambres, maintenant ?

- Euh, oui, fit Dean. Mais quand tu dis « chambres », tu… Paul ne dort pas avec toi ? Ça me regarde pas, mais…

- Oh, oui, il dort avec moi. Je voulais dire des chambres pour vous deux. Nous avons bien assez de place pour que vous ayez chacun une chambre. Quelques personnes vivent ici de manière permanente, mais nous n'avons pas de clients.

- C'est très gentil, mais… Sam et moi, on préfèrerait partager la même chambre. Mon frère a peur du noir, tu comprends », plaisanta Dean maladroitement, avec un sourire crispé. Amy le regarda d'un air étonné, mais hocha la tête.

« Comme vous vous voulez. Après moi, s'il vous plait. »

Elle les conduisit à une chambre aux lits jumeaux, rideaux verts et meubles à la couleur de miel, qui sentait le bois et le vernis. Ils déposèrent leurs sacs sur les lits, et Sam jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que des troncs d'arbres.

« Amy, appela-t-il. Tu disais qu'il y a d'autres gens qui vivent ici ? »

Il cessa de regarder par la fenêtre et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Oui, c'est ça. Ma tante et moi, la vieille Mrs. Griffith, mon amie Colleen et son père. Colleen est la personne qui a été attaquée. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, le Dr. Patterson, mais il a disparu il y a un mois de cela.

- Disparu ?

- Oui. Il aimait bien faire de longues promenades dans la montagne, et un jour il n'est pas rentré. On l'a cherché partout, mais on ne l'a jamais retrouvé, ni lui ni son corps.

- Avait-il mentionné avoir vu des ombres ?

- Pas à moi, en tout cas, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose.

- À ta tante, peut-être ? »

Amy haussa les épaules, secoua la tête et fit passer une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille.

« Je sais pas. Elle vous l'aurait dit quand vous lui avez demandé si elle avait vu les ombres, non ? »

En train de retirer sa veste, Sam ralentit son mouvement pour échanger un rapide regard avec son frère.

« Je ne sais pas, Amy. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? Tu connais ta tante mieux que nous. »

Amy haussa à nouveau les épaules. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour sortir de la chambre et heurta Paul, qui se tenait derrière elle.

« Il faut que j'aille aider ma tante pour le dîner. Je viendrai vous chercher quand ça sera prêt. »

Sam et Dean hochèrent la tête et la laissèrent s'en aller. Paul leur lança un dernier regard, avant de partir sur les traces de sa petite amie.

« T'en penses quoi ? demanda Dean une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

- Amy a l'air inquiet, répondit Sam.

- C'est vrai. À cause de sa tante, peut-être ? La vieille chouette n'a certainement pas l'air d'avoir envie de nous aider. » Dean eut un air pensif. « Ou peut-être que c'est nous qui l'inquiétons.

- Pourquoi ? Ça n'a aucun sens, c'est elle qui a demandé notre aide », objecta Sam. Il prit tout de même mentalement note de garder un œil sur Amy. De garder un œil sur tout le monde, en fait. De mauvaises surprises les attendaient dans cette ville, il en mettrait sa main au feu.

Sam fouilla dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son arme, la vérifia, et la coinça à la ceinture de son jean. Il leva la tête pour regarder Dean, et leurs regards se croisèrent pendant une seconde, avant que Sam ne fourre de nouveau la main dans le sac pour en ressortir avec une autre arme. Il la tendit à Dean sans un mot, et son frère l'accepta avec révérence.

« Cela veut-il dire que vous me jugez bon pour le service, chef ? » Il lança la phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais sa respiration était courte et son regard plein d'espoir.

Sam lui appliqua une claque sur l'épaule, et ne put dissimuler un sourire.

ooo

Le dîner fut servi dans ce qui avait été la salle de restaurant de l'hôtel. Le plafond et les murs en bois donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère accueillante, mais elle était entièrement vide à l'exception de Sam, Dean, Amy et Paul, rassemblés autour d'une table solitaire.

« Où sont les autres ? s'enquit Sam en se dévissant le cou pour regarder autour de lui.

- Eh bien, commença Amy, Mrs. Griffith a l'habitude de manger dans sa chambre, Colleen et son père vont probablement bientôt nous rejoindre. » Elle pointa du doigt les assiettes et couverts disposés sur une autre table. « Et ma tante a déjà mangé. »

Sam se demanda si Mrs. Gibson les évitait, ou si elle prenait toujours son repas avant les autres résidents. La « vieille chouette », comme l'appelait Dean, leur cachait sûrement quelque chose, et ne semblait pas très heureuse de la présence de chasseurs. Avait-elle vu les ombres ? Pour quelle raison le leur cacherait-elle si c'était le cas ? L'expérience avait enseigné à Sam que certaines personnes n'aimaient tout simplement pas que des étrangers mettent le nez dans leurs affaires, et la guerre avec les démons n'avait certainement pas arrangé ça, surtout dans une petite ville comme Government Camp. Il était possible que Stacey Gibson soit seulement quelqu'un qui préférait garder ses problèmes pour elle. Ou alors, elle savait ce qui se passait, en était peut-être même la cause. Les réflexions de Sam furent interrompues par la voix d'Amy :

« Les voilà. Colleen, Mr. Ullman ! »

Une jeune fille maigrichonne, aux cheveux aussi roux que ceux de Paul, s'approcha de leur table, suivie par un homme de taille gigantesque – même du point de vue de Sam – dont le visage était presque entièrement recouvert d'une barbe broussailleuse. Colleen sourit timidement à Amy, tandis que son regard s'attardait avec méfiance sur les Winchester. Sam remarqua que son cou était couvert par un foulard.

« Colleen, tu connais déjà Paul, mon petit ami ? Et Sam et Dean Winchester sont les chasseurs dont je t'ai parlé. »

Sam et Dean se regardèrent, et Sam vit son frère pincer les lèvres. Mr. Ullman posa des yeux d'un bleu glacial sur eux jusqu'à ce que Sam eut envie de se trémousser sur sa chaise, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Le sourire de Colleen, en revanche, s'élargit, plein d'espoir.

« Oh, j'espère que vous allez trouver cette chose et que l'anéantir. J'en peux vraiment plus, de cette histoire.

- Avez-vous revu les ombres depuis l'attaque ? demanda Sam.

- Oui, je…

- Colleen, gronda la voix de son père, quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- J'arrive, Papa. Bon, il faudra qu'on parle de ça plus tard. Le dîner va refroidir. »

Son père leur tourna le dos, et son immense silhouette s'éloigna en direction de la table préparée pour sa fille et lui. Colleen parut sur le point de le suivre, mais elle s'arrêta net, se pencha vers Sam qui se trouvait le plus prêt d'elle.

« Toutes les nuits, chuchota-t-elle. Chaque nuit, je les vois. »

Puis elle se redressa d'un mouvement, les gratifia d'un sourire éclatant, comme si elle n'avait pas dit un mot, et leur fit un petit signe de la main.

« À plus ! »

Une fois que la jeune fille et son père furent hors de portée, Dean se pencha en travers de la table et s'adressa à Amy dans un murmure furieux :

« On était bien censé être là incognito, non ? Parce que peut-être que j'ai finalement perdu la boule, mais il me semble très bien me rappeler que la raison pour laquelle on a laissé Paul venir avec nous c'est pour qu'il nous serve de couverture, pour calmer la parano ambiante.

- Euh, oui…

- Ben, c'est sûr que ça va pas marcher si tu nous balances à tous les gus qui passent !

- Colleen a été attaquée par ces ombres ! Elle a le droit de savoir que quelqu'un travaille à la résolution du problème !

- C'est pas la question, putain ! »

Sam observa Amy tandis qu'elle se défendait contre les reproches de Dean. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés dans une tentative pour avoir l'air innocent, mais elle tripotait nerveusement l'ourlet de sa jupe d'une main, tandis qu'elle tenait l'autre coincée entre les cuisses.

« Ok, _temps mort _! » Dean et Amy cessèrent de se disputer, et regardèrent Paul d'un air curieux. « Ce qui est fait est fait, continua Paul d'un ton ferme, et on peut pas faire oublier aux Ullman ou à Mrs. Gibson que vous êtes des chasseurs. Alors, si on dînait, plutôt ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux, Dean à contrecoeur, Amy avec une note de soulagement, et le dîner se poursuivit dans un calme mal aisé. Dean était sur les nerfs, Amy était sombre, et Paul inhabituellement silencieux. Du côté de Colleen et de son père, il n'y avait pas plus d'animation : pas un mot en provenance de leur table, seulement le cliquetis des couverts sur les assiettes.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans autre événement notable. Amy s'éclipsa pour aider sa tante, Sam et Dean restèrent avec Paul dans leur chambre, à discuter de leurs premières impressions sur l'affaire. Dean déclara qu'il doutait des intentions d'Amy, Paul la défendit avec ardeur jusqu'à ce que Dean lui dise brutalement que d'une, il n'avait rien d'un chasseur expérimenté, et de deux, il pensait avec sa queue et ferait mieux de se taire et de laisser les professionnels faire leur boulot.

Paul n'avait jamais semblé se vexer des manières brusques de Dean, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre pour lui, mais même lui devait avoir ses limites parce que son visage rougit de colère et qu'il serra les dents.

« Très bien. Bonne nuit. »

Il se leva avec des mouvements raides.

« _Connard, _entendirent-ils avant que Paul ne claque la porte.

- Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ça ne me paraît pas très gentil », commenta Dean.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, un mouvement familier et réconfortant, qui lui avait manqué.

« T'étais obligé de te comporter comme un connard ?

- Quoi ? Je lui ai dit la vérité. On parle de sa petite amie, il peut pas être objectif. Et ne me dit pas que tu ne méfies pas toi aussi d'Amy. Soit cette fille est stupide, soit elle nous cache quelque chose. Je veux dire, les gens ici sont plus suspicieux qu'un percepteur d'impôts. Combien tu paries que demain tout le monde sait qu'on est chasseur ? C'est sûr qu'ils vont pas chercher à nous aider, et pire, ils vont peut-être essayer de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- Oui, peut-être. Enfin, comme l'a dit Paul, on peut pas y faire grand-chose maintenant. »

Après cela, ils allèrent se coucher. Dean prit les médicaments qui l'assommaient aussi sûrement qu'un poing dans la figure, mais Sam resta allongé les yeux ouverts un long moment, à écouter le vent dehors hurler dans les arbres, comme un cri désespéré d'appel à l'aide.

Quand il trouva enfin le sommeil, ce fut comme une chute dans un puit sans fond.

ooo

Sam se réveilla en tremblant, un goût âcre dans la bouche – du sang – et le cœur battant à tout rompre, assourdissant. Perdu, il regarda autour de lui. Le clair de lune emplissait la pièce, projetant des ombres sur les murs. Il ne s'agissait pas de leur chambre à la maison de Simon Benson, où était…

_Dean._

Pris d'une panique subite, Sam se redressa dans son lit et scruta l'obscurité à la recherche de son frère. Il y avait un lit près du sien, sur lequel une forme humaine allongée se détachait, et il pouvait entendre la respiration profonde de son frère. Bien, tout allait bien. Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à se calmer, le cœur toujours à tambouriner contre ses côtes. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, _se demanda-t-il. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Les ombres sur le mur se mouvaient. C'était les branches des arbres à l'extérieur, agitées par un vent furieux. Pétrifié, Sam ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de ces ombres. La lune brillait si fort qu'elles se dessinaient clairement contre le mur, comme dans un spectacle d'ombres chinoises. On aurait dit… On aurait dit le derrière d'une épaule, un chapeau et de longs cheveux, comme si quelqu'un venait de naître des ombres et s'en extirpait. Ça bougeait lentement, tourna la tête – ou ce qui ressemblait à une tête – jusqu'à faire face à Sam, et Sam ferma les yeux, dans une tentative enfantine pour se protéger de cette chose qui le regardait. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, la respiration haletante.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre sur le mur que les ombres des branches qui dansaient au vent.

ooo

« Je dois dire, Mrs. Gibson me fait froid dans le dos, mais elle fait de ces putains de muffins. Ils étaient si bons que je la soupçonne d'essayer de nous attendrir avec de la nourriture, comme la sorcière dans Hansel et Gretel… Hé, Sam, tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? »

Le ciel paraissait immense, songea distraitement Sam, tellement plus grand qu'à Portland, et il y avait des tâches de bleu ça et là au milieu de tout le gris.

« Sam !

- Hmm, quoi ? »

Dean s'arrêta net. Sam fit de même, et adressa un regard interrogateur à son frère.

« Quel est le problème ?

- C'est à moi de te demander ça. Tu es plongé si profondément dans tes pensées que je m'attends à tout moment à ce que tu rentres dans un lampadaire et dises : 'pardon, m'dame.'

- Euh, oui, pardon. J'essayais seulement de me souvenir de mon rêve.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier, ton rêve ? » Dean agita les sourcils. « C'était un rêve érotique ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore un de tes rêves à la Cassandre. »

Sam plissa le front, étonné.

« Mon vieux, ta connaissance erratique de la mythologie ne cessera jamais de m'étonner.

- Content de voir que je peux toujours te surprendre après toutes ces années, chéri. Alors, ce rêve ? »

Sam haussa les épaules, se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« C'était seulement un rêve, je crois. C'est juste que… Je me suis réveillé avec une drôle d'impression, comme si j'avais un mot sur le bout de la langue, sauf que ce n'était pas un mot mais un étrange… je ne sais quoi. Quelque chose qui m'attend au coin de la rue. Ça me perturbe. Mais si c'était une prémonition, je m'en souviendrais clairement.

- D'accord. Bon, si c'est qu'un rêve, ça doit pas être bien important. Tu… » Dean laissa mourir sa phrase, le regard perdu quelque part au-dessus de l'épaule de Sam. « Tiens, regarde, voici venir les aimables habitants de la ville, avec fourche et torches enflammées. »

Sam se retourna pour voir un homme et une femme marcher vers eux d'un pas décidé. Contrairement aux gens qu'ils avaient croisés dans la rue, qui pour la plupart les ignoraient, le couple regardait droit dans leur direction. L'homme, en tout cas, était clairement mécontent.

« Vous êtes les chasseurs ? » demanda-t-il avec brusquerie une fois qu'il fut suffisamment près.

Dean jeta à Sam un regard qui disait _Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?_

« Et si c'est nous ? » rétorqua-t-il avec défiance. Sam se crispa face à l'agressivité de son frère, et confirma d'un ton plus aimable :

« Nous sommes chasseurs. Et vous êtes ? »

L'homme rougit légèrement, honteux de son propre comportement ou agacé par l'insolence des deux frères – difficile à dire, avec la manière dont ses sourcils semblaient en permanence froncés.

« Je m'appelle Ethan Torrance. » Il pointa du pouce la femme derrière lui, qui se mordillait la lèvre nerveusement. « Ma femme, Elizabeth. Nous sommes les propriétaires du 'Moutain Tracks.' » Ne voyant aucune réaction chez Sam et Dean, il ajouta : « C'est – c'était – un magasin de location d'équipement de ski, près de Huckleberry Inn.

- Ok. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, Mr. Torrance ? s'enquit Sam.

- Ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est partir d'ici. On a pas besoin de chasseurs qui mettent le nez dans nos affaires. »

Sam ne laissa pas rudesse de l'homme le décontenancer. Il avait vu bien pire, et l'homme avait en réalité l'air plus nerveux que menaçant.

« Nous sommes là pour aider, assura-t-il en usant de son ton le plus innocent, le plus aimable. Nous avons eu vent qu'il se passait des choses étranges dans cette ville. Avez-vous vu des ombres bizarres ?

- Colleen Ullman est cinglée ! s'écria Ethan Torrance, et Sam fronça les sourcils, intrigué par ce passage du cop à l'âne. « Il ne faut pas écouter un mot de ce qu'elle dit !

- Eh bien, d'après ce que nous avons entendu dire, elle n'est pas la seule à parler de ça. Combien y a-t-il de fous à Government Camp, Mr. Torrance ? »

Mr. Torrance pressa les lèvres d'un air mécontent.

« Tout va bien à Government Camp. Il n'y a rien qui vous regarde. » Il se tourna vers sa femme. « On y va, Lizzie. » Elle hocha la tête, et trotta à la suite de son mari, qui s'éloignait à grandes enjambées furieuses.

Sam et Dean regardèrent le couple partir, puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Dean haussa les épaules.

« Ils sont spéciaux, hein ?

- Tu l'as dit. Ethan Torrance avait l'air bien pressé de nous voir partir. Qu'a-t-il peur qu'on découvre ?

- Est-ce que tu as remarqué qu'Elizabeth Torrance n'arrêtait pas de porter la main à son cou ? »

Toute son attention était sur le mari, alors Sam n'avait rien remarqué, mais il faisait confiance à son frère. En même temps que Dean avait pratiquement arrêté de parler aux étrangers, il avait développé son sens de l'observation, et les petits détails de ce genre ne lui échappaient pas.

« Tu crois qu'elle a été attaquée par les ombres, elle aussi ?

- Difficile à dire avec l'écharpe autour du cou, mais oui, ça m'étonnerait pas. Peut-être que le mari aussi a été attaqué, qui sait. »

Sam se remit en marche, certain que Dean allait le suivre.

« Les ombres n'ont tué personne, pour l'instant, réfléchit-il à haute voix, à part peut-être l'élusif Dr. Patterson – du moins, si sa disparition a quoi que soit à voir avec les attaques.

- Ça pourrait vouloir dire plusieurs choses, poursuivit Dean, reprenant sans difficulté le cours des pensées de son frère. Peut-être que les attaques escaladent en violence : les ombres commencent par se montrer, puis elles deviennent de plus en plus en colère, essaient d'étrangler les gens, mais elles ne sont pas encore suffisamment furieuses, ou elles n'ont pas encore la puissance nécessaire.

- Peut-être qu'elles sont bloquées par quelque chose. Souviens-toi, Paul nous a dit que l'ombre a arrêté d'étrangler Colleen quand son père a allumé la lumière. Elles pourraient avoir peur de la lumière parce qu'elles sont faites d'ombre, comme les daevas.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça…

- Je crois pas que ce soient des daevas : personne n'a été déchiqueté en lambeaux.

- Bien vu. C'est toujours ça de rayé de la liste, alors.

- Il faudrait qu'on essaie de parler à Mrs. Torrance, dit Sam. Lui demander comment elle a empêché l'ombre de la tuer. Ça nous aiderait à déterminer si l'ombre qui étranglait Colleen ne l'a pas achevée à cause de la lumière, ou parce qu'elle avait peur du père de Colleen.

- C'est un type qui en impose, ouais. Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être que les ombres ne cherchent pas à tuer qui que ce soit. Genre, peut-être que tout ce qu'elles veulent, c'est foutre la trouille aux gens, parce que ça les amuse, ou parce qu'elles veulent les faire partir. »

Sam lança un coup d'œil surpris à son frère.

« Tu penches vers l'option charitable ? Ça te ne ressemble pas, frangin.

- C'est une idée comme ça, rien de plus. » Dean fit un geste évasif de la main. « Je suis tout à fait partant pour qu'on se débarrasse de ces ombres flippantes. C'est seulement bizarre qu'elles n'aient encore tué personne. Qui peut arrêter des ombres ? Elles pourraient faire tellement plus de dommages.

- Oui, t'as raison. Je crois qu'on devrait… » Il se tut soudainement.

« Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » entendit-il son frère appeler dans son dos.

Ils descendaient la route de Government Camp depuis maintenant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, sans prêter vraiment attention où ils allaient, trop pris par leur conversation. Mais Sam venait de lever la tête et ses yeux avaient accroché quelque chose derrière les hauts sapins qui bordaient la route.

« Regarde ça. » Il leva une main pour pointer du doigt. « Tu trouves pas qu'on dirait… »

Dean fit quelques pas pour se positionner aux côtés de Sam et regarder dans la même direction.

« Les restes d'un bâtiment qui a brûlé ? Viens, allons jeter un œil. »

Cette fois-ci, Dean prit la tête. Les arbres se firent épars jusqu'à former une clairière, et ils débouchèrent sur ce qui ressemblait aux lieux d'un incendie. Rien de récent, cependant : la nature avait repris ses droits, et de mauvaises herbes et des buissons avaient poussé entre les vieux morceaux de bois et de pierres calcinés, et la terre noircie.

« T'en penses quoi ? questionna Dean. Ça ressemble aux restes d'un incendie vieux de trois ans, d'après toi ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Sam sut qu'ils avaient la même chose à l'esprit. L'incendie dont Kelly et Anna leur avaient parlé.

« Eh bien, je suis pas un expert, mais c'est le seul bâtiment de brûlé que j'aie vu dans cette ville. »

Ils parcoururent le site en silence, à la rechercher d'indices, de signes révélateurs de ce qui s'était passé. Sam observa d'abord le sol, mais les évènements étaient trop anciens et la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire était qu'il y avait eu un incendie, probablement d'un bâtiment imposant. Il leva la tête.

« Viens voir, appela-t-il. Regarde les arbres. »

Dean suivit son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Certains devaient être plutôt près ce qui a brûlé, mais ils ont l'air intacts. Si le feu les a touchés, les dégâts n'ont pas dû être bien importants.

- Et qu'en déduis-tu, Sherlock ?

- Le bâtiment devait être de taille. » D'un ample geste de la main, Sam engloba l'espace autour de lui. « Et pourtant tout a brûlé. Ils ont laissé le bâtiment brûler, mais ils ont fait gaffe de ne pas laisser le feu s'étendre aux arbres, parce qu'il serait devenu incontrôlable.

« Ils ? Tu veux dire nos amis de Government Camp ? » Dean regarda pensivement les arbres, puis le sol brûlé. « Tu crois qu'il y avait des gens à l'intérieur ? » Ses lèvres se pressèrent en une mince ligne.

Sam s'imagina la scène, la chaleur insoutenable, l'odeur de chair et de cheveux brûlés. Il fut saisi d'un frisson.

« Seigneur », murmura-t-il. Les souvenirs lui collaient à la peau comme un tee-shirt détrempé. Il était tellement pris par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua que son frère s'était éloigné que quand Dean appela son nom.

« Sam ! »

Sam regarda autour de lui, trouva son frère debout près d'un arbre, une main sur le tronc et la tête penchée, son attention concentrée sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » interrogea Sam une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint. Il baissa la tête et trouva la réponse de lui-même. A cause du froid, la terre autour d'eux était aussi dure que la pierre, mais à un endroit donné, elle semblait avoir été récemment retournée.

« Merde, jura Sam. On dirait une tombe sans marque.

- N'est-ce pas », fit écho Dean, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, une voix les fit se retourner rapidement.

« Hé, les gars ! »

C'était Paul. Le jeune homme courait à petites foulées dans leur direction, les mains dans les poches.

« Vous voilà ! Je vous ai cherché partout. »

Il jeta un rapide regard vers Dean.

« Euh, Dean.

- Ouais ?

- Désolé pour hier, vieux.

- Y a pas de mal. » Dean ne regardait pas dans la direction de Sam, mais il dut sentir sur lui son regard insistent, parce qu'il poursuivit : « Je, euh, moi aussi je suis désolé. Des fois, je me comporte comme un con.

- Ben, euh. D'accord. »

Il y eut un silence tendu, avant que Sam ne reprenne : « Alors, Paul. Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ?

- Oh, je me demandais seulement où vous étiez. Et, euh… » Il eut un moment d'hésitation. « Je crois que c'est moi qui devrais parler à Colleen. Pour, enfin, pour lui faire dire ce qu'elle sait. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que ça soit moi plutôt que vous, parce son père a l'air de vous avoir dans le nez.

- Très bien, fais donc cela, acquiesça Sam avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps de protester.

- Oh. » Paul parut un rien pris au dépourvu. « Cool. Alors… je vous vois pour le déjeuner ?

- Ok. »

Paul se retourna, prêt à s'en aller, mais Sam l'arrêta.

« Oh, Paul. Est-ce que tu sais quel bâtiment a brûlé ici ? Ça a sûrement été un sacré incendie.

- Hmm… » Paul fronça les sourcils. « Je crois que c'était… un musée. Oui, c'est ça : Le Centre Culturel et Musée de Mt Hood. En tout cas c'est ce que m'a dit Amy, parce que moi je l'ai jamais vu. Il a brûlé un peu après la guerre. Oh. » Il écarquilla les yeux. « Un incendie, c'est de ça dont parlait Anna.

- Oui, c'est sans doute ça. À moins que t'aies entendu parler d'autres incendies… ?

- Non, seulement de celui-là. Désolé de pas m'être rappelé du musée plus tôt. Amy m'en a parlé juste une fois, comme ça.

- C'est bon, maintenant on sait. Tu devrais aller parler à Colleen.

- Ouais. »

Paul se dépêcha de partir, comme s'il craignait que Sam ne change d'avis s'il tardait trop. Quand il se fut suffisamment éloigné, Dean se tourna vers son frère.

« On a une raison de ne pas lui parler de la tombe potentielle qu'on a découverte ?

- Il l'aurait peut-être dit à Amy.

- Qui l'aurait peut-être répété à quelqu'un d'autre. Ok, bien vu.

- Il va falloir revenir cette nuit pour creuser. Je suis curieux de voir ce qui, ou qui, a été enterré là. »

Dean eut un reniflement amusé.

« Comme au bon vieux temps. »

Vraiment, cela n'aurait pas dû rendre Sam aussi nostalgique.

ooo

Ils passèrent leur journée à essayer de parler à Mrs. Torrance seule à seule, mais son mari semblait la suivre comme son ombre partout où elle allait. Tout le monde en ville paraissait savoir qui ils étaient et pourquoi ils étaient là, et personne ne voulait faire plus que de les regarder avec méfiance. Paul ne retira pas grand-chose de son interrogatoire de Colleen : il n'apprit rien qu'ils ne savaient déjà, à part que les ombres ne l'avaient pas attaquée de nouveau, bien qu'elle les voit presque toutes les nuits et qu'elle en ait une peur bleue.

La nuit tomba, et ils se décidèrent à attendre quelques heures, histoire d'être sûrs que tous étaient bien endormis avant qu'ils ne s'éclipsent pour creuser leur mystérieuse tombe. Le plan était de rester éveillé, mais quand Sam ouvrit soudainement les yeux sur la chambre plongée dans le noir, il laissa échapper un juron, furieux de s'être endormi. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être, de toute manière ?

« Dean ? »

Ils avaient éteint la lumière pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons chez les autres résidents, mais Sam arrivait à distinguer la silhouette de son frère affaissée contre la tête de lit. Bien que ce soir il n'ait pas pris de sédatif, Dean non plus n'avait apparemment pas pu résister au sommeil.

Sam était sur le point de se lever et d'aller secouer son frère pour le réveiller, mais quand il saisit un mouvement du coin de l'œil, il fit volte-face.

« Qui est là ? »

Sa propre voix lui parut bizarre, et il se demanda s'il avait bel et bien parlé à voix haute. Il tâtonna dans l'obscurité pour attraper son arme, posée sur la table de chevet. Ces saletés de branches projetaient des ombres mouvantes sur le mur, et Sam avait du mal à voir si quelqu'un se déplaçait silencieusement dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, mais Sam était convaincu de ne pas être seul. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine que c'en était presque douloureux, et la peur qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui, solide et étrangère, lui semblait avoir une vie propre. Sa respiration était irrégulière, et il essaya d'en reprendre le contrôle mais n'y parvenait pas, comme si son corps n'était plus tout à fait le sien.

« Dean », souffla-t-il, un peu plaintif. Son frère ne fit pas un mouvement. Est-ce qu'il respirait, au moins ? Soudain, Sam n'en fut pas sûr. Il fit un pas en avant pour s'en assurer, se cogna dans la table de chevet, et là, _là._ Une ombre sur le mur, de forme humaine et tellement sombre, plus sombre que l'absence de lumière, et la malveillance qui en émanait donnait à Sam l'impression que toutes les horreurs de sa vie s'étaient condensées en une seule forme et essayaient de l'aspirer. Les mains de Sam se resserrèrent sur son arme, sa respiration s'accéléra, et il la pointa en direction de l'ombre.

Il voulait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, se battre, faire partir cette chose, mais son esprit était embrumé par la panique, sa vision voilée par des larmes qui ne coulaient pas.

« Non, non », murmura-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'approcher, ne pouvait pas la laisser toucher à son frère, Seigneur, il fallait qu'il protège Dean, et s'il était déjà mort, la ferme, la ferme, c'est pas possible, pas possible…

La lumière s'alluma, soudaine et aveuglante, et il cligna des yeux comme une chouette.

« Putain, jura Dean d'une voix forte. Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? »


	4. Chapter 4

Note: _Voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci de votre patience!_

Disclaimer: _Voir chapitre un._

**Chapitre 4**

« Sam ? »

Réveillé en sursaut, Dean avait entendu un gémissement, avait allumé la lumière et trouvé Sam debout au milieu de la pièce, son arme pointée en direction du mur, les mains tremblantes. Il avait l'air flippé, bouleversé comme Dean ne l'avait pas vu depuis… ce jour-là, et Dean se serait bien passé des souvenirs que cela réveillait, de Sam incapable de rester assis et se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang. Le pire ici était que Dean en ignorait la cause. C'était suffisant pour que Dean cesse de s'émerveiller du fait qu'il avait réussi à dormir plusieurs heures d'affilée sans aucun médicament.

« Hé, Sammy », appela Dean de nouveau. Il s'approcha lentement de son frère, prenant garde à ne pas faire de geste brusque. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, frangin ? » Il posa une main douce mais ferme sur le poignet de Sam pour lui faire baisser le bras. « Sam ? Dis quelque chose, tu me fous la trouille. »

C'était la pure vérité, aussi honteuse soit-elle. Il y avait des années qu'il n'était pas le plus solide des deux, celui qui les maintenait ensemble, et il n'était plus certain de savoir comment remplir ce rôle. Si Sam pétait un câble, s'il le laissait seul faire face à la population parano de la ville, il ne savait pas comment… Sam repoussa sa main, alla s'asseoir sur son lit sous le regard anxieux de Dean. Il laissa échapper une expiration tremblante, se frotta le visage. Dean patienta.

« Je, euh, balbutia Sam. Je crois que j'ai vu les ombres. Ou du moins j'en ai vu une, et bon sang, cette saleté n'était certainement pas une ombre normale.

- Que s'est-il passé ? l'encouragea Dean.

- On aurait dit un homme… qui portait un chapeau. C'est parti quand tu as allumé la lumière, alors j'imagine qu'on a notre réponse. Elles craignent la lumière.

- A-t-elle essayé de faire quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a… attaqué ? Tu avais l'air plutôt flippé.

- Elle n'a rien fait. Elle était… là, c'est tout. » Sam pressa le bout de ses doigts contre son front. « Je crois qu'elle a manipulé mes émotions, par contre.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle… m'a fait quelque chose. J'étais… j'étais flippé, comme tu dis. C'était comme si… toutes les choses qui avaient mal tournées dans ma vie me revenait tout d'un coup, et je… » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers en direction de Dean, une lueur de désespoir à vif dans les yeux. « J'avais tellement peur qu'elle te fasse du mal. Qu'elle t'en ait déjà fait. »

Dean se sentit obligé d'avancer une parole réconfortante.

« Je vais bien. Elle ne m'a pas touché. »

Sam secoua la tête.

« Je sais. C'était complètement irrationnel, comme réaction, c'est pourquoi je crois que c'était l'œuvre de l'ombre. Je sais pas si ces choses veulent ou non tuer des gens, mais elles sont mauvaises. Elles sont mauvaises, Dean.

- C'est reçu, Sam, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. On va s'en charger.

- Ouais. » Sam poussa avec ses mains pour se relever. « Allons-y, on a une tombe à creuser.

- Attends, tu veux qu'on fasse ça maintenant ?

- C'est pas ce qu'on avait prévu ?

- Oui, mais… » D'un long regard, Dean observa son frère de la tête aux pieds. « Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Je vais bien, répliqua Sam avec une nuance d'impatience. On est tous les deux réveillés. C'est stupide d'attendre encore une journée de plus. »

Dean leva les mains dans un geste apaisant.

« Ok, ok. Allons-y pour une bonne vieille séance de déterrage de cadavre. »

Ils s'habillèrent et se glissèrent silencieusement hors de leur chambre, hors d'Huckleberry Inn, comme des ombres se mêlant aux autres ombres dans l'obscurité familière. Ils firent un arrêt à l'Impala pour prendre une pelle et une pioche et autres objets utiles à la chasse, puis ils descendirent la rue. Si la lune avait brillé suffisamment fort, ils auraient pu éviter d'user de leurs lampes torches avant de quitter la route, mais la nuit était si noire qu'on aurait dit qu'un voile opaque avait été tiré sur le ciel, étouffant toute lumière, alors Dean alluma la sienne et se servit de sa main pour en tamiser l'éclat.

« T'as dormi comment ? demanda Sam à voix basse, brisant le silence.

- Très bien, en fait. Je n'ai réalisé que j'avais dormi que quand je me suis réveillé.

- Pas de rêves ?

- Non. Rien du tout. Un vrai trou noir. » Et de cela, putain, il était vraiment reconnaissant.

Il fallut un certain temps à Dean pour retrouver la tombe dans l'obscurité. Il n'avait pas peur du noir, il n'en avait jamais eu peur, mais la noirceur épaisse de cette nuit avait quelque chose qui lui portait sur les nerfs. Il ressentait comme un picotement permanent entre ses omoplates, comme s'ils n'étaient pas seuls, comme si quelqu'un les observait, mais même en tendant l'oreille Dean n'arrivait à entendre aucun bruit qui trahirait une présence étrangère, et il avait l'ouïe fine. Il envisagea de demander à Sam s'il sentait la même chose, mais son frère était tendu et nerveux, sans doute encore sous le coup de sa rencontre avec les ombres, alors Dean garda ses impressions pour lui. C'était probablement son esprit qui lui jouait à nouveau des tours.

Dean prit la pioche, Sam la pelle, et ils se mirent au travail, en coordination l'un avec l'autre, luttant pour creuser la terre durcie. C'était un exercice répétitif et apaisant, qui faisait du bien à Dean, même s'il avait les bras qui vibraient chaque fois que sa pioche heurtait le sol et les muscles bientôt endoloris par l'effort, preuve s'il en fallait qu'il n'avait plus sa frome d'autrefois. C'était une activité familière et sans complication. Rien qu'un homme, sa pioche, une lampe torche coincée sous l'aisselle, et un corps à déterrer. A ses côtés, la respiration de Sammy avait tout du vieux train à vapeur asthmatique, et le nuage blanc de son souffle flottait devant sa bouche comme un début de brouillard. Ils n'eurent pas à creuser bien profond avant d'être assaillis par une odeur putride, qui se détachait dans l'air froid, et ils surent qu'ils étaient près du but. Puis Sam s'écria : « Y a quelque chose ! »

Du blanc se mélangeait à la terre sombre. Ils utilisèrent la pelle et la pioche, puis leurs mains pour le découvrir complètement. Il apparut rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un corps enveloppé dans un drap, et Sam le retira là où se trouvait probablement la tête. La puanteur de décomposition attaqua leurs narines et ils se couvrirent tous deux le bas du visage, tandis que Dean orientait le faisceau de sa lampe pour mieux voir.

C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, avec des lunettes aux verres fissurés. Son visage était émacié, les pommettes pointaient sous la peau livide, les traits figés dans une expression de masque de cire. Il était intact, toutefois, alors le corps ne pouvait pas se trouver là depuis bien longtemps. Les yeux avaient été fermés mais la bouche était entrouverte et grimaçante, comme si l'homme était mort dans un hurlement qui durait toujours. Une larve rampa hors d'une de ses narines, et Dean eut un frisson de dégoût. Il avait le cœur bien accroché, mais des bestioles qui se frayaient un chemin dans votre corps, c'était tout simplement dégueu. Ou peut-être avait-il seulement perdu l'habitude. Il retint sa respiration et fouilla rapidement les poches de l'homme avec efficacité. Elles étaient vides.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? chuchota Sam d'une voix étouffée par l'avant-bras qu'il maintenait pressé contre sa bouche. C'est un corps qui date d'un mois, d'après toi ?

- Tu penses à ce bon vieux Dr. Patterson ? Le type qui s'est évanoui dans la nature ? Peut-être bien. Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils n'ont pas retrouvé son corps dans la montagne. Il n'a jamais quitté la ville.

- Et c'est certainement quelqu'un d'ici qui l'a tué et a enterré son corps sous un arbre.

- Bande de tarés. Il falloir demander à Amy de quoi le Dr. Patterson avait l'air, parce que je me vois mal traîner le corps jusqu'à sa chambre pour une identification.

- Il va falloir qu'on le brûle, de toute façon. »

Dean jeta un regard à son frère, ou du moins à ce qu'il pouvait distinguer de son frère dans la pénombre.

« Mon vieux, je te dis pas comment ça va puer. » Il poussa un soupir. Ah, les avantages du métier. « Mais, ouais, t'as raison. Cet homme a été tué et on a jeté son corps dans un trou dans le sol. C'est une cause d'esprit vengeur ou je ne m'y connais pas.

- Eh oui.

- Tu crois que ça peut avoir un rapport avec… notre problème d'ombre ? »

Sam resta un instant songeur.

« Hmm, je ne sais pas. Ça serait différent de tous les fantômes qu'on a pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent, mais il y a eu aussi cet incendie, et peut-être que trop de personnes sont morts à cet endroit… Oh. »

Dean attendit un peu que son frère exprime ses pensées à voix haute, mais rien ne vint.

« Quoi ? finit-il par demander. Tu penses à quelque chose ?

- Peut-être. Faudrait que je vérifie… Bon, allons-y, débarrassons-nous de ce corps, qu'on en finisse. »

Sam se mit à fouiller dans son sac. Dean essaya de ne pas être trop agacé que son frère soit si évasif – il savait que Sam aimait s'assurer de son coup avant de partager ses théories.

La puanteur quand ils brûlèrent le corps fut aussi terrible que Dean l'avait imaginé. L'odeur était insupportable et ils durent reculer de quelques pas pour éviter qu'elle ne s'attache à leurs vêtements. Après quoi, ils rebouchèrent le trou en enterrant les cendres à la place du corps.

« Bon voyage, vieux, lança Dean en guise d'oraison funèbre une fois qu'ils eurent aplati la terre avec le dos de la pelle.

- Avant de partir, j'aimerais bien qu'on aille faire une lecture des ondes électromagnétiques là où le musée a brûlé », suggéra Sam.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il était probablement quelque chose comme 3 ou 4 heures du matin, mais il se sentait parfaitement réveillé et plein d'énergie comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. De plus, c'était une bonne idée.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Sam eut un grognement de dérision, et fit plusieurs pas jusqu'à ce qu'à se tenir au beau milieu de l'ancien site du Centre Culturel et Musée de Mt Hood. Dean le suivit, tous les sens en alerte. La sensation pesante de ne pas être seuls n'avait fait qu'empirer, et maintenant Dean avait le sentiment que cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, ne leur voulait pas que du bien. Mauvaise, ancienne, patiente, elle les regardait, scrutait leur moindre mouvement, jusqu'à ce que…

Le lecteur d'ondes électromagnétiques émit un son suraigu et s'illumina de rouge. Dean sursauta, et son cœur fit un bon.

« Putain de…

- On est sur les nerfs, frangin ? »

Que Sam ait eu ou non l'intention d'être moqueur, son ton reflétait surtout de l'inquiétude.

« Je ne sais pas, commença lentement Dean. On aurait dit…

- Bonsoir ? »

Sam et Dean se retournèrent tous deux dans un mouvement synchronisé et pointèrent leurs lampes dans la direction de la voix. Dean dissimula promptement sa pioche dans son dos, et un léger raclement lui apprit que Sam faisait de même. L'inconnu devait être juste hors de portée du faisceau de leurs lampes, car Dean ne distinguait rien de plus que la silhouette ombragée d'un homme de taille moyenne, et cela le rendait nerveux.

« Qui êtes vous ? » interrogea Sam d'une voix tendue.

Dean s'attendait à ce que l'inconnu leur retourne la question. Le gens d'ici étaient d'une telle parano, et même sans cela, deux étrangers rôdant à la nuit tombée était rarement bon signe, sans compter qu'ils venaient tout juste de brûler un corps. Mais il semblait qu'ils soient tombés sur le seul homme poli de la ville, parce que la voix se contenta de répondre à la question : « Je m'appelle James Hardison. Et vous ? »

Dean sentit son frère méditer sa réponse, et il n'allait certainement pas dire quoi que ce soit avant Sam. Il ne se faisait plus confiance quand il s'agissait d'être confronté à des gens, et il était tacitement établi que Sam était en charge de toute interaction sociale. Dean aurait aimé qu'il se grouille, toutefois, avant que l'homme ne décide qu'il en avait assez d'être sympa. Il remua ses doigts engourdis par le froid.

« Est-ce que je peux m'approcher ? s'enquit l'homme. Je ne suis pas armé. »

Il s'avança dans la lumière et leva les bras, doigts écartés. Dean glissa une main dans son dos, rien que pour sentir le poids réconfortant de son arme.

« Venez plus près », ordonna Sam d'un ton si semblable à celui de leur père, emprunt d'assurance et d'autorité alors même que si quelqu'un était en faute, c'était bien eux, avec leur histoire de cadavre déterré en pleine nuit. « Gardez les mains levées. »

L'homme marcha lentement dans leur direction, jusqu'à ce que Dean puisse distinguer quelques traits : cheveux et barbes gris, de profondes rides causées par l'âge et la peine. Il avait l'air plutôt inoffensif, alors Dean se détendit un peu.

« Vous êtes les chasseurs. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Dean contint un grognement et maudit Amy en son for intérieur. C'était sûr, tout le monde savait désormais qui ils étaient. Pour le travail sous couverture, il allait falloir repasser.

« C'est bien nous, répondit Sam d'un ton serein. Moi, c'est Sam. Lui, c'est Dean.

- Winchester ?

- C'est ce qu'on vous a dit, hein ?

- Non, pas vraiment. J'ai seulement entendu dire qu'il y avait des chasseurs dans le coin. Les gens ici ne me parlent pas beaucoup. Vous voyez, moi aussi je suis, enfin j'étais, un chasseur. »

Ça alors. En voilà une surprise. Un chasseur, dans cette ville. Un allié potentiel, mais Dean ne comptait pas trop là-dessus, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours eu de bonnes relations avec les autres chasseurs.

« Alors, comme ça, vous avez entendu parler de nous », lança-t-il.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la tête de Sam se tourner vers lui, peut-être surpris par la soudaine prise de parole de Dean. Eh bien, pensa Dean, pince-sans-rire, il ne pouvait pas toujours jouer le rôle du muet.

« J'ai rencontré votre père. C'était… un homme intéressant. »

Dean eut un grognement amusé. Sam traduisit sa pensée pour le bénéfice d'Hardison :

« Pas besoin de prendre des gants. On a grandi avec lui. »

Hardison laissa échapper un rire.

« Il avait son caractère, admit-il. Mais je ne le connaissais pas bien. J'ai surtout entendu parler de lui. Et de vous. »

Dean se raidit, et il y avait tout juste assez de lumière pour qu'il puisse voir Sam plisser les yeux. On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses sur eux, du bien, du mal, et ils n'avaient pas moyen de savoir ce qui avait frappé Hardison. Ils avaient rompu tous liens avec la communauté des chasseurs après la guerre, sauf avec Ellen et Jo Harvelle. Ils ne savaient rien de ce que les chasseurs disaient sur eux ces jours-ci.

« Vous avez entendu quoi, par exemple ? demanda Sam, de ce ton contrôlé dont Dean savait qu'il fallait se méfier.

- Oh, bien des choses. Je ne sais pas si tout était vrai, et pour être franc, je m'en moque. Mais j'ai participé au plan « Chassons Ces Connards de Démons de Notre Planète ». J'étais votre contact à Albuquerque, même si nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé directement.

- Oh ! s'exclama Sam. C'est donc pour ça que votre nom me paraissait familier. »

Dean sentait que Sam commençait à se détendre, mais lui n'avait pas encore tout à fait atteint ce point. Il ne connaissait pas un tiers des chasseurs qui avaient participés à ce plan, pas même leurs noms. Sam, Ellen, et Jo s'en étaient chargés. Dean… Dean avait eu d'autres choses à faire, à l'époque. _Pas le moment de penser à ça. _Qu'Hardison ait pris part à ce plan voulait seulement dire qu'il détestait les démons. Cela n'impliquait pas qu'il aime les Winchester.

« Je suis heureux que vous vous souveniez de moi, dit Hardison avec un sourire. J'ai toujours voulu vous rencontrer.

- Pourquoi ça ? » questionna Sam, d'un ton déconcerté et un peu méfiant.

Hardison regarda droit vers Sam.

« Vous avez tué Lucifer. Vous avez fait ce que personne n'avait le pouvoir de faire. »

Ces mots, en particulier le mot « pouvoir », hérissèrent Dean, et il fit un pas en avant pour se placer devant Sam.

« Ecoute-moi bien, enfoiré, je sais pas où tu veux en venir mais…

- Dean ! fit sèchement Sam.

- Quoi ? Tu penses que ma réaction est exagérée ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler toutes les merdes qu'on a subi à cause de…

- Dean, calmez-vous. » C'était la voix d'Hardison, et elle ne fit rien pour calmer Dean. Pour qui se prenait ce trou du cul ? « Dean, essaya à nouveau Hardison. Je vous assure que je ne suis pas une menace pour votre frère. Je n'avais pas l'intention de… Je voulais seulement vous exprimer ma reconnaissance.

- Votre reconnaissance ? » Dean avait des doutes. Mais l'homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se jeter à la gorge de Sam dans la minute, alors il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur son arme.

« Pourquoi ne serais-je pas reconnaissant de la mort de Lucifer, quelle que soit la méthode employée ? »

Peut-être n'avait-ils pas entendu dire que Sam et Dean était responsable de la libération de Lucifer. En tout cas, ce n'était pas Dean qui allait le lui dire.

« Bon, vous nous avez vu, maintenant. Vous êtes reconnaissant. Nous sommes reconnaissants que vous soyez reconnaissants et que vous ne vouliez pas tuer mon frère parce que c'est un phénomène de foire. Alors bonne nuit.

- Ne faites pas attention à mon frère, intervint Sam. Il a été élevé par des loups.

- Et toi, c'est moi qui t'ai élevé, répliqua Dean. C'est pas la reconnaissance qui t'étouffe. »

Hardison était en train de rire, l'enfoiré, comme il y avait quoi que ce soit de drôle.

« Vous avez raison, il est bien tard pour une telle conversation. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

- Hé ! appela Sam avant que l'homme n'ait eu le temps de tourner le dos. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Bien entendu. Il semble injuste que j'en sache plus sur vous que vous n'en savez sur moi.

- Pourquoi vivez-vous ici ? Vous êtes bien loin d'Albuquerque, et les gens du coin ne sont pas des plus accueillants.

- Oh non, ils ne le sont pas, vous avez bien raison à ce sujet. Ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup.

- Pourquoi rester, dans ce cas ?

- Où irais-je ? Je suis fatigué de bouger tout le temps. Il n'y a personne qui m'attende. Je suis aussi bien ici qu'ailleurs. Et les montagnes sont très belles, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'imagine que oui.

- Y a-t-il autre chose que vous vouliez me demander ?

- Non, répondit Sam, mais il n'en paraissait pas si sûr.

- Alors je vais rentrer. Bonne nuit. »

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner, et ne bougèrent pas avant qu'il n'ait disparu dans l'obscurité.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? demanda Dean une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de retourner à l'hôtel. Je suis fatigué. »

Dean lui aussi était fatigué. Il se demandait également ce que pouvait bien faire James Hardison au beau milieu de la nuit. Eux avaient déterré, salé, et brûlé le corps d'un homme qui avait de toute évidence été assassiné. Quelle était son excuse à lui ?

ooo

Ils retournèrent à leur chambre et Dean ne ferma pas l'œil du reste de la nuit. Il aurait pu prendre un sédatif, mais il ne voulait pas se sentir groggy le lendemain, alors le sommeil continua de lui échapper. La bonne humeur causée par les quelques heures qu'il avait pu dormir un peu plus tôt avait disparu, et sa bonne vieille amie l'insomnie était de retour. Il resta assis dans son lit à regarder les ombres danser sur le mur, à écouter les gémissements de Sam qui tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il ne vit aucunes de ces ombres bizarres à forme humaine, pas comme Sam les avait vues, mais à plusieurs reprises il crut saisir un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il ignorait si c'était ces putains d'ombres qui se jouaient de lui, ou seulement l'hyper vigilance de son syndrome de stress post-traumatique qui revenait en force.

Quand vint le matin, il était irritable et nerveux.

« Ça va ? » demanda Sam, levant la tête de sa tasse de café. Amy leur avait amené le petit déjeuner dans leur chambre, ce qui pouvait être un geste sincère de gentillesse, ou un moyen d'atténuer leurs soupçons. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, Dean était heureux de ne pas avoir affaire à trop de gens pour l'instant.

« Je vais bien, répondit-il, le mensonge lui venant sans effort. Et toi, est-ce que ça va ? »

Sam plissait les yeux dans la lumière matinale, fronçait les sourcils et pressait les articulations de ses doigts contre son front.

« Ma tête me fait mal.

- Est-ce que…

- J'ai pris quelque chose. J'attends que ça fasse effet. »

Dean lui aurait bien offert un massage comme il le faisait d'habitude, mais ses mains tremblaient depuis qu'il s'était levé, et il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour ne pas faire mal à Sam.

« Alors ? »

Dean but une gorgée de son jus d'orange et haussa un sourcil.

« Alors quoi ?

- Tu veux bien me dire la vérité, maintenant ? »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. En théorie, il avait conscience que la politique adoptée par Sam de « Si je suis te dis la vérité, tu dois me la dire aussi » était saine et tout le bordel, surtout avec les mensonges qu'ils avaient tous les deux dits par le passé. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être chiant, aussi.

« Je suis pas arrivé à dormir, finit-il par confesser.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien pris ?

- Et j'aurais été dans le cirage une bonne partie de la journée. » Sam ouvrit la bouche, mais Dean fut plus rapide. « La situation est déjà suffisamment inquiétante sans que l'un d'entre nous ne soit sur la touche. Je le sais, et toi aussi. »

Sam soupira.

« Comment tu te sens maintenant ?

- Pas terrible. » Il retira les mains de ses genoux pour les poser sur la table et montrer à Sam le léger tremblement qui les agitait.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait… commença Sam.

- Je contrôle, Sam. Je te promets.

- Je te crois.

- On peut pas s'en aller maintenant. Il faut qu'on découvre ce qui se passe ici. Parce qu'une chose est sûre, il se passe quelque chose.

- En parlant de ça… » Sam se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Je crois avoir une idée.

- Ouais, c'est déjà ce que tu as dit hier. Tu as fait tes devoirs ? Tu veux bien partager avec le reste de la classe ?

- J'ai regardé dans quelques bouquins pendant que tu étais sous la douche. J'ai pas trouvé grand-chose, parce que ce n'est pas tant une légende qu'un… phénomène.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu as déjà entendu parler des « hommes ombres » ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Partout dans le monde, des gens rapportent avoir vu des silhouettes noires humanoïdes, parfois avec des yeux rouges ou jaunes. De nombreuses explications ont été offertes, certaines paranormales, d'autres non. La théorie la plus intéressante que j'ai pu trouvé était que ces ombres seraient les manifestations de pensées – tu te souviens du tulpa ? – nées de l'énergie psychique négative des endroits où s'est produit un événement traumatisant. Une fois qu'elles sont formées, elles se développent grâce au sentiment de peur et aux pensées négatives, et s'en nourrissent. Cette nuit, j'ai vraiment senti qu'elle… faisait appel à mes peurs et mes souvenirs les plus sombres.

- Ouais. » Dean se souvenait de l'état dans lequel était son frère. « Bon, un événement traumatisant. La mort du Dr. Patterson ? »

Sam secoua la tête, et grimaça de douleur.

« Non, non, les ombres ont commencé à apparaître avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Mais il y a cet incendie. Tu te rappelles comment le lecteur a réagi ? Cet endroit est chargé à bloc. Je suis presque sûr que des gens sont morts dans cet incendie, et que ce n'était pas un accident.

- Ok, j'imagine que ça serait suffisamment traumatisant. Mais je pense que la question la plus importante est celle-ci : comment peut-on tuer des ombres ?

- Oui, c'est le problème. J'ai surtout trouvé des moyens de les repousser : la lumière, bénir la pièce, pensée positive, ce genre de chose. Sauf que je suis pas vraiment sûr que ce soit suffisant dans notre cas. Ces ombres sont de plus en plus fortes, elles attaquent physiquement les gens. Je crois pas qu'elles acceptent de s'en aller comme ça.

- Non, je pense pas… »

Dean fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

« Oui ? appela Sam.

- C'est Paul. »

Dean échangea un regard avec Sam.

« Entre. »

Paul ouvrit lentement la porte, et passa d'abord la tête, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'être vraiment le bienvenu.

« Tu peux entrer, l'enjoignit Sam avec un hochement de la tête.

« Salut, fit Paul en entrant, les mains dans les poches. Comment ça va ?

- Tout va bien », répondit Sam, et Dean dut réprimer l'envie de rire à ce mensonge éhonté.

Cela devait être évident même aux yeux de quelqu'un de l'extérieur, parce que Paul leur lança un regard emprunt de doute, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. A la place, il se mordit la lèvre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? interrogea Dean, tout en se creusant la tête à essayer de deviner ce qui pouvait perturber le jeune homme. Ils s'étaient bien présentés des excuses mutuelles la veille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Est-ce que… » Paul eut un instant d'hésitation. « Est-ce que vous me cachez quelque chose ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas à propos de cette affaire ? »

Dean jeta un rapide regard à Sam pour juger de la marche à suivre. Son frère avait l'air songeur. Et Paul avait l'air… Il fallut un moment à Dean pour identifier l'expression qu'il voyait sur le visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs de Paul, mais quand il y parvint il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas le voir plus tôt, Paul était tellement expressif. Et à l'instant, Paul avait l'air blessé. Dean fut surpris d'en ressentir de la culpabilité, et c'est pourquoi il répondit lui-même à Paul au lieu de laisser Sam le faire : « On a trouvé un corps près de là où le musée a brûlé. »

Paul écarquilla les yeux.

« Un corps ? Mais qui…

- C'est la question à un million de dollars. Tu connaissais le Dr. Patterson ?

- Oui, pourquoi… Oh.

- Tu l'as dit, oh.

- A quoi ressemblait le corps ?

- Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Pas très grand. Pas beaucoup de cheveux. Il portait des lunettes. »

Paul déglutit.

« Ça… ça ressemble bien au Dr. Patterson. Vous croyez que… qu'il a été tué ?

- A ton avis ? » rétorqua sèchement Dean. Il regretta presque immédiatement la dureté de son ton.

« Paul, commença Sam. Tu as déjà rencontré un homme appelé James Hardison, ici à Government Camp ?

- Non. Mais je ne connais pas tout le monde par son nom.

- C'est un chasseur.

- Oh. Alors il ne peut pas être ici, j'en aurais entendu parler.

- Peut-être qu'il cache le fait qu'il est un chasseur, suggéra Dean.

- Oui, mais il a dit que les gens d'ici ne l'aimait pas, objecta Sam. Il semblait impliquer que c'est parce qu'il est un chasseur. »

Dean n'allait pas contredire son frère sur ce point. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de James Hardison, de toute manière.

« Où avez-vous rencontré ce type ? s'enquit Paul.

- Cette nuit, pendant qu'on essayait de faire une lecture des ondes électromagnétiques sur les lieux de l'incendie.

- C'est… étrange.

- Autre question, reprit Sam. Est-ce que tu sais si des gens sont morts lors de l'incendie ?

- Aucune idée. Vous croyez que c'est peut-être des fantômes ?

- Non, répondit Dean. En fait, Sam a une nouvelle théorie toute prête à l'emploi. Il pense que c'est des 'hommes ombres'. »

Paul plissa le front, et Sam s'empressa d'expliquer sa théorie.

« Ça fait penser à cette histoire, avança Paul. _Le Horla._

- Le quoi ? grommela Dean.

- Oh, oui, s'anima Sam. C'est une nouvelle française écrite pas, euh…

- Guy de Maupassant, suppléa Paul. Ça parle de ce type qui, euh, qui est genre hanté par une ombre. Elle boit son lait ou un truc dans le genre.

- Oh.

- Bon, enfin, intervint Sam, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de savoir la raison de cet incendie et si quiconque a été tué.

- On pourrait demander à Amy, proposa Paul.

- Mauvaise idée », coupa Dean avec brusquerie.

Paul fronça les sourcils et parut sur le point de soulever une objection, mais Dean ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« On pense que ce feu n'était pas accidentel. Il a l'air trop contrôlé. Alors soit Amy ne sait rien, et sa réponse ne nous aidera pas, soit elle sait quelque chose…

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a quelque chose à avoir là-dedans, quand même ?

- Pas nécessairement, intervint Sam d'un ton apaisant. Mais tu dois admettre qu'elle s'est comportée un peu bizarrement depuis qu'on est ici. Elle protège sans doute quelqu'un. Quant à savoir qui se trouvait dans le musée quand il a brûlé… » Sam fronça les sourcils. « Hé. Paul, est-ce qu'il y a eu des Croats à Government Camp ? »

La question sembla laisser Paul perplexe, mais Dean croyait voir où son frère voulait en venir. A la mort de Lucifer, les gens avaient eu l'espoir que les personnes infectées par le virus Croatoan se trouvent miraculeusement guéries. Tel ne fut pas le cas, malheureusement, même si elles étaient moins agressives. Le gouvernement aurait pu tenter de trouver un remède, mais cela aurait été bien trop couteux avec un pays à reconstruire sur les bras. La solution la plus couramment adoptée fut de tuer toute personne infectée, ce qui était parfois effectué par les autorités, mais le plus souvent la population avait prise les choses en main et cela s'était terminé en bain de sang. Sam et Dean avaient été préoccupés par leurs propres problèmes à l'époque, mais ce genre d'évènement avait été suffisamment horrible et fréquent pour que même eux en aient entendu parler.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont enfermé leurs Croats dans le musée avant d'y mettre le feu, explicita Dean.

- C'est une théorie qui colle. Les Croats sont quand même des êtres humains, et leurs morts seraient…

- Un événement traumatisant.

- Bingo.

- Mais il n'y a jamais eu de Croats à Government Camp, objecta Paul. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'air de la montagne ou autre chose, mais la ville a été utilisée comme refuge pour cette raison.

- Ça, c'est qu'ils t'ont dit, fit remarquer Dean. C'est peut-être ce qu'ils veulent que tu crois. »

Sam se frottait le front, mais cela avait plus l'air d'un geste pour aider à la réflexion que pour calmer la douleur. Le médicament faisait probablement effet, et avec un peu de chance il se sentait mieux. Dean n'arrivait à s'habituer à voir Sam souffrir aussi souvent, cela lui donnait envie de ramener Lucifer à la vie pour le tuer de ses propres mains. Mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait se concentrer sur l'affaire en cours. Un musée, en feu. Des Croats – _je hais ces putains de monstres, mais quand même, quelle sale manière de mourir – _et… Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit avec la rapidité d'un éclair.

« Attendez, quelque chose ne va pas, dit-il. Ce qu'Anna nous a dit. Un homme est venu la voir et lui a dit de s'enfuir. Il lui a dit ça à elle, mais pas à Kelly. Pourquoi ça ? C'était la nuit de l'incendie et il avait l'air d'avoir été brûlé, alors il y a toutes les chances pour que les deux événements soient liés. Sauf qu'Anna n'était pas une Croat.

- Est-ce qu'Anna a déjà été possédée ? » demanda Paul.

Dean vit Sam réprimer une grimace. Lui même avait l'estomac un peu retourné, et il sentait monter une nausée insidieuse, mais il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par un simple mot.

« Je ne sais pas, énonça-t-il, fier de son ton égal. Pourquoi ?

- Quoi, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de l'épuration ? Des gens qui avaient été possédés ont été tués partout dans le pays par la population, par mesure de 'répression'. Paul utilisa ses doigts pour marquer des guillemets dans les airs. « La police y a mis fin. »

Sam et Dean se regardèrent. Sam haussa les épaules.

« On était plutôt occupé après la guerre. Mais c'est une idée : peut-être n'ont-ils pas fait brûler leurs Croats peut-être ont-ils fait brûler des gens qui avaient été possédés. »

Dean frissonna. Pensa à de la chair qui brûle et à l'odeur pourrissante du souffre. Les hurlements sans fin. Pris au piège. Impuissants. Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance. Leur vie avait été un enfer et leur mort un supplice.

_Ne dis pas ça comme s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise chose, Dean-o. Leurs cris sont la chose la plus délicieuse qui soit, ne crois-tu pas ?_

Dean sursauta.

« Dean ? »

Il leva la tête et vit Sam et Paul le regarder d'un air anxieux.

« Bon », coassa-t-il – _comme s'il avait crié. _Il se racla la gorge. « C'est décidé, on adopte cette théorie ?

- Il faudrait qu'on appelle Anna, dit Paul, alors que Sam observait toujours Dean.

« Faisons cela, décida Dean en essayant d'ignorer le regard de son frère sur lui. Y a un téléphone dans le coin ? »

ooo

Il y avait effectivement un téléphone, ainsi que le confirma Mrs. Gibson. Sam alla appeler Anna, tandis que Dean gardait un œil sur Amy et sa tante pour s'assurer qu'elles n'entendent rien de la conversation. Les deux femmes essuyaient les tables dans la salle restaurant. Dean suivait des yeux le mouvement hypnotique du chiffon, banal et apaisant, et réfléchissait à leur nouvelle théorie. Il se demanda qui était au courant pour cet incendie. Si Mrs. Gibson savait, si Amy savait. Qui était responsable ?

La tâche d'Amy l'amena près de Dean.

« Hé, Amy, appela-t-il.

- Oui ? répondit-elle sans lever la tête, penchée sur la table.

- Est-ce que tu connais un homme du nom de James Hardison ? »

Le bras d'Amy s'immobilisa. Elle avait des mèches de cheveux dans les yeux et Dean ne parvenait pas à distinguer l'expression sur son visage.

« Pourquoi vous demandez ça ?

- C'est un ami de notre père, mentit Dean avec aisance. Il me semblait qu'il était peut-être dans le coin.

- Jamais entendu parler. »

Elle finit rapidement d'essuyer la table qui l'occupait et se dépêcha d'aller vers une autre, plus loin de Dean. Sam revint à cet instant. Il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Dean et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Nous avions raison. Anna a bien été possédée, et…

- Oui, ben j'ai mis le doigt sur autre chose. J'ai parlé à Amy de James Hardison, et sa réaction était…

- Oui, James Hardison, l'interrompit Sam. Le nom du chasseur qui a exorcisé Anna : c'était James Hardison. »


	5. Chapter 5

Note: _Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai été horriblement débordée ces deux dernières semaines. Heureusement, il ne reste plus qu'un épilogue et il est plus court alors ça devrait prendre moins de temps pour le traduire. _

Disclaimer: _Voir chapitre un.  
_

**Chapitre 5**

Il était onze heures du matin et la neige tombait dru. Sam, Dean et Paul s'étaient rassemblés dans la chambre de Sam et Dean. Pour tenir conseil, en théorie, mais en réalité la pièce était silencieuse et ils regardaient tous sombrement par la fenêtre, scrutant le rideau de neige qui jetait un voile blanc et flou sur le paysage. Dean était assis sur son lit, le dos raide, les mâchoires si serrées que Sam en avait mal pour lui. Paul paraissait vaguement mal à l'aise, déconcerté, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Dean dans cet état. Sam savait que son frère avait du mal à supporter leur confinement nécessaire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé être enfermé, mais la guerre et… tout le reste avait fait beaucoup pour empirer le problème.

Sam se frotta le front avec la paume de sa main. Sa tête ne le faisait plus tellement souffrir, il ne restait plus qu'une douleur lancinante à laquelle il était habitué, mais le geste était devenu réconfortant, et la pression lui faisait du bien.

« Bon, commença-t-il, plus pour briser le silence que parce qu'il avait vraiment quelque chose d'utile à partager. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de vaincre ces hommes ombre. On sait que la lumière les effraie, mais ça ne les empêche pas de revenir. » Il frissonna en se rappelant sa propre rencontre avec l'une de ces ombres. Il était maintenant presque certain de l'avoir vue la nuit d'avant, mais il avait mis l'expérience sur le compte d'un rêve à moitié oublié. Il se tourna vers Paul : « Dans l'histoire dont tu nous as parlée…

- _Le Horla ?_

- Oui, c'est ça. Tu te rappelles comment ça finit ? Est-ce que le personnage principal arrive à se débarrasser de l'ombre ? »

De son coin de la chambre, Dean eut l'air de s'animer un peu aux paroles de Sam, voyant probablement où son frère voulait en venir et trouvant un certain réconfort à parler boulot.

« Tu crois que cette histoire pourrait être vraie ? Que ce français, machin-chose, a vraiment vu l'une de ces ombres et s'est battu contre elle ?

- Possible. On s'est appuyé sur des légendes plus obscures que ça.

- Maupassant est mort fou, fit observer Paul. Paranoïaque. Sauf que peut-être qu'il n'était pas vraiment parano, peut-être que c'était ces ombres. » La concentration lui plissa le visage. « A la fin… Je crois que le personnage met le feu à sa maison.

- Le feu ? » Dean avait l'air plein d'espoir. « Ça pourrait marcher. Tu te souviens du tulpa au Texas ? On s'en était débarrassé en brulant la maison. Tu as bien dit que ces ombres étaient un genre de tulpa. »

Sam laissa reposer son menton sur son poing fermé, songeur.

« Je sais pas. Ça a marché avec le tulpa au Texas parce qu'il était lié à la maison. Les ombres qui nous préoccupent n'ont pas l'air d'être liées à quoi que ce soit. Colleen et moi les avons vues dans l'hôtel, mais il est presque sûr que les Torrance les ont vues aussi, ainsi que d'autres personnes dans la ville. Et on peut pas vraiment incendier la ville entière.

- Et pourquoi pas ? » grommela Dean, ce qui lui valut un regard alarmé de la part de Paul. Sam offrit un sourire rassurant au jeune homme – Dean ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Pas vraiment.

« Même si on pouvait, reprit Paul, mettre le feu à sa maison n'est pas vraiment la solution pour le personnage dans _Le Horla._ Je me rappelle pas bien la fin, mais je crois qu'il réalise qu'il ne peut pas vraiment libéré de ce qui le hantait.

- Pas vraiment encourageant, tout ça, commenta Dean. Mais bon, peut-être que ce gars était bel et bien marteau, après tout. Tous les dingues ne se révèlent pas être des victimes incomprises du surnaturel. »

Paul se leva de sa chaise près de la fenêtre.

« Faudrait que j'aille voir Amy. Elle va se demander ce que je fabrique enfermé avec vous.

- Tu peux lui dire qu'on fait notre boulot, répliqua Dean. La raison pour laquelle elle nous a demandé de venir dans ce trou à rat. »

Paul lui adressa un rapide sourire narquois.

« Mais je suis pas censé y prendre part, tu te souviens ?

- Ouais, c'est vrai. » Dean croisa les bras, leva le menton. « Va voir ta copine, alors. Mais ne lui parle pas du corps du Dr. Patterson, ok ?

Paul n'avait pas très l'air très heureux, mais il finit par hocher la tête.

« On se voit au déjeuner, les gars. »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui avec peut-être un plus de vigueur que nécessaire, et le bruit tonnant qui en résulta fit sursauter Dean.

« Merde, jura-t-il, l'air agacé par sa nervosité. « Ça va, répondit-il au regard inquiet que lui lança Sam.

- T'as l'air d'aller, ouais. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? Tu n'as pas eu de…

- Non ! fit Dean d'un ton brusque. Peut-être, rectifia-t-il après quelques secondes. J'ai eu un genre de… flash de la voix d'Haborym. »

Sam se força à garder son calme, alors même qu'une voix dans sa tête hurlait _Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec tout ça pourquoi n'en a-t-on pas fini avec tout ça ?_ C'était une réaction stupide, bien entendu. Ce n'était pas parce que Dean allait mieux depuis quelques mois qu'il était guéri. Il avait assez d'horreurs dans la tête pour lui durer une vie entière, ce qui allait sans doute être le cas. Sam se demanda s'il devrait être reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas d'Alastair dont Dean ait eu un flashback, mais honnêtement, il ne savait pas lequel était le pire.

« Qu'est-ce qui l'a déclenché ? demanda-t-il d'un ton égal, impressionné par le contrôle qu'il avait de sa propre voix.

- Quand on a parlé de… des gens possédés qui ont brûlé dans l'incendie du musée. Il… » Dean força un sourire sans joie. « Il aimait bien le feu. Et foutre le feu aux gens. C'est marrant parce que ça m'a rien fait de brûler le corps du Dr. Patterson… Enfin, il était déjà mort. Mais imaginer tous ces gens… Peut-être parce qu'eux aussi ont été possédés. Une histoire d'identification, je sais pas. » Il pressa les lèvres avec mécontentement.

« Ok », dit Sam, inutilement. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'ok là-dedans, et Sam luttait contre l'inquiétude et la colère. Ils pouvaient y arriver, se dit-il, Dean en avait vu d'autres, Seigneur, il avait été dans un état tellement plus alarmant. Mais il avait été mieux, aussi, avant qu'ils ne viennent à Government Camp. Sam se souvenait de la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de son frère quand Paul leur avait expliqué l'affaire. C'est cela qui avait convaincu Sam que cette chasse était une bonne idée, que c'était ce que Dean voulait, qu'il en avait besoin pour se retrouver. Il avait été si stupide, irresponsable. Il était censé veiller sur son frère, et voilà le résultat. Il avait encore tout raté, ne parvenait jamais à faire ce qu'il fallait.

« Sam, hé, Sam. » La vois de Dean tira Sam de ses noires pensées. « Arrête de te flageller, vieux. C'était rien qu'un petit flashback de rien du tout, pas de quoi s'exciter. Tu peux rien y faire, je peux rien y faire. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Et puis, je vais bien. J'ai pas encore la bave aux lèvres. »

Dean esquissa un sourire en coin, suffisamment pour que Sam se sente mieux. Sam se détesta pour ça, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à cesser d'en avoir besoin. Ce n'était pas lui qui devrait se faire réconforter par son frère, mais l'inverse. Mais Dean avait raison, il était inutile de perdre son temps à broyer du noir. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

ooo

Du pain sur la planche, ils en avaient, mais les conditions climatiques ne les aidaient guère à faire leur boulot. A cause de la neige, il n'était pas prudent d'aller dehors, et les ombres n'étaient jamais apparues durant la journée. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à s'en casser la voix de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour les bannir, mais ils n'avaient aucun élément nouveau et la conversation tournait en rond.

« Peut-être que la seule chose à faire est de bénir chaque pièce de chaque maison et espérer pour le mieux, finit par proposer Sam.

- Ou alors on laisse ces gens s'occuper de leur propre merde. C'est eux les responsables, et ils nous ont bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas de notre aide.

- Mais on ne sait pas qui est impliqué. Ces choses s'en sont prises à moi, peut-être qu'elles s'en sont prises à d'autres gens qui n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans. Je pense pas qu'elles se préoccupent de justice. Elles ne veulent que se nourrir. Et puis on n'est pas sûrs de ce qui s'est passé. C'est qu'une théorie. »

Cela inquiétait un peu Sam, la manière dont Dean semblait faire de cette histoire une affaire personnelle. Il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux, les tremblements avaient presque cessé et il ne sursautait plus au moindre bruit. S'il avait eu un nouveau flashbacks, il n'en dit rien, mais Sam le surprit à marmonner dans sa barbe à plusieurs reprises, sans doute à essayer de se rappeler des paroles de chanson, la technique qu'il préférait pour s'ancrer à la réalité. A la fin de la journée, il paraissait de nouveau lui-même, et c'était un soulagement. Quand l'estomac de Sam émit un gargouillement, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était temps de dîner.

« J'ai faim. Et toi ?

- Peut-être bien. »

Sam observa son frère avec attention.

« Tu veux manger dans la grande salle avec les autres, ou tu préfères qu'on dîne ici ? »

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Ici ? fit-il de manière hésitante après un temps, comme s'il avait honte. Enfin, si ça te dérange pas.

- Bien sûr que non, abruti. »

Dean lui fit un doigt, et Sam parvint à répondre par un sourire approprié.

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

L'hôtel avait l'air désert, comme d'habitude. Sam essaya de se l'imaginer plein de vie, avec des gens qui discutent dans les couloirs, des enfants qui courent un peu partout. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amitié pour les habitants de Government Camp, mais cela devait être difficile pour eux de voir leur ville sans vie, même s'ils n'avaient pas connu la même destruction que d'autres parties du pays.

Il était plongé dans des pensées mélancoliques et découragées, mais fut brusquement ramené à la réalité par des cris colériques. Curieux, mais sur ses gardes, il s'avança silencieusement en direction de la salle restaurant, une main dans son dos au cas où il aurait besoin de son arme.

« … sécurité, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici ! »

C'était la voix d'Ethan Torrance, rendue aigue par la panique.

« Ethan, tu es en pleine crise d'hystérie, le coupa Stacey Gibson avec froideur. Calme-toi, je t'en prie.

- Me calmer ? Tu veux que je me calme ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul ici qui a l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sam s'approcha encore, sans essayer d'entrer, tout sentiment d'abattement et de découragement disparu, pour être remplacé par l'instinct du chasseur.

« Ta réaction est disproportionnée.

- Bon sang, Stacey, tu te voiles la face ! Ne me dis pas que tu les as pas vu ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- C'est ça, oui. Je te crois pas. Et maintenant ce type est ici, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire, tu le sais bien…

- Nous ne savons rien du tout, rétorqua sèchement Mrs. Gibson. Absolument rien. Il ne s'agit que de pures spéculations, et j'en ai assez de…

- Eh bien moi, j'en ai assez d'avoir tout le temps la trouille…

- Suffi ! »

Sam retint sa respiration. Cette voix-là, il ne la connaissait pas. L'âge la faisait trembler mais le ton ne manquait pas d'autorité, et Sam voulait entendre ce que cette voix avait à dire.

« Entrez. »

Sam se raidit. A qui s'adressait donc la voix ? Etait-il possible…

« Vous, derrière la porte. Entrez. »

Sam entra. Au milieu de la pièce se tenaient Stacey Gibson, Ethan Torrance, sa femme dissimulée derrière lui dans une posture craintive, et le père de Colleen. Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour d'une table à laquelle était assise une vieille femme aux cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, et à la peau parcheminée et translucide.

« Vous êtes Mrs. Gibson », réalisa Sam. Il garda la main dans son dos, agrippa son arme sans se soucier de dissimuler son geste. Il entendit Torrance chuchoter frénétiquement _'qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Est-ce qu'il a une arme ?_' et être réduit sans douceur au silence par Stacey Gibson.

« Vous êtes Sam Winchester, répliqua la vieille femme. Stacey m'avait bien dit que vous étiez grand. »

- Ça semble être le consensus général. » Sam fit une pause. « Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ? »

Les minces lèvres de Mrs. Griffith s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« Je n'en savais rien, répondit-elle. Mais Ethan et Stacey commençaient à être tellement bruyant que je suspectais que vous-même ou votre frère, ou encore votre jeune ami français, allait finir par venir voir ce qui se passait.

- Vous les avez interrompus avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit de trop compromettant. »

Elle pencha la tête pour l'examiner. Elle avait des yeux bleus qui perçait Sam comme si elle voulait lui extirper l'âme du corps pour l'analyser.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Mr. Winchester ?

- Pour faire mon travail, Mrs. Griffith. Rien de plus, et rien de moins. Vous niez que j'aie un travail à accomplit à Government Camp ?

- Vous êtes chasseur, si je ne m'abuse.

- Tout à fait.

- Les chasseurs ne sont-ils pas censés combattre des créatures qui ne sont pas naturelles ? Comme les démons. » Ses lèvres formèrent une moue de dégoût. « Pourquoi nous espionniez-vous à la porte avec une arme dissimulée dans votre dos ? Nous sommes tous humains, ici. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec les horribles monstres que vous chassez.

- L'expérience m'a appris que les choses sont rarement aussi tranchées, Mrs. Griffith. Mon frère et moi conduisons une enquête, et dès l'instant où nous sommes arrivés, aucun d'entre vous n'a été franc avec nous. Vous savez ce que l'expérience m'a également appris ? Tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher. Mais les gens qui persistent à vous cacher ces choses alors même que leur vie est en danger, quand vous ne cherchez qu'à les aider ? Les secrets de ces gens sont innommables. »

Sam entendit la brusque inspiration de Mrs. Griffith à ces mots, vit son calme fondre pour révéler une haine et une colère brulantes.

« Vous, vous, balbutia-t-elle, tremblante de rage. Espèce de petit con prétentieux, vous ne savez rien, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée… »

Un cri suraigu, bouleversant, retentit tout d'un coup et elle s'interrompit, prise au dépourvu. La sombre satisfaction qu'éprouva Sam à avoir réussi à provoquer une réaction s'évanouit quand il reconnut la voix de son frère.

« Dean ! » s'écria-t-il, et il quitta la salle restaurant en trombe.

Il avait son arme à la main, non qu'il soit sûr d'en avoir besoin ou si elle serait d'une quelconque efficacité. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, bon sang ? Etait-ce un autre flashback, ou ces maudites ombres, ou une attaque – peut-être James Hardison ? Tellement d'horribles possibilités que Sam en avait la tête qui tournait, et la peur lui serrait le cœur, parce que Dean hurlait toujours sans discontinuer, sanglotait et suppliait d'une voix forte, et bon Dieu, Sam aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à l'entendre de nouveau comme ça.

Il fit irruption dans la chambre, sans penser une seule seconde à sa propre sécurité. Il faisait sombre, la lumière était éteinte pour une raison quelconque, mais la lune fournissait à Sam suffisamment de lumière pour qu'il voie les ombres sur le mur. Il y en avait cinq ou six, qui s'étiraient sur la surface, si noir que cela en était aveuglant, et Sam entendait son frère gémir mais ne perdit pas de temps à tenter de déterminer d'où venait le bruit. Il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur.

La lumière fit disparaître les ombres, mais cette fois-ci elles furent plus lentes et s'attardèrent un instant, comme si elles rechignaient à partir. Ou promettaient qu'elles seraient de retour. Sam eut un frisson, avant de chercher Dean des yeux et de le trouver recroquevillé dans un coin, agité de violent tremblements comme s'il était pris de convulsions. Il émettait des gémissements emprunts de douleur, et son visage était humide de larmes. La lumière et la disparition des ombres ne le calmèrent pas, et Sam sut que quoi que ces choses lui aient fait, Dean était maintenant pris dans un flashback.

Sam s'approcha, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Dean ? Tu m'entends ? C'est Sam. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant. »

Pas de réponse, ce qui signifiait que Dean n'avait plus aucun contact avec la réalité – le pire scénario possible. Dean n'avait pas eu ce genre de flashbacks depuis si longtemps, Sam avait espéré qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais à y faire face.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- C'est encore ces saloperies d'ombres ? Quand je vous dit que…

- La ferme ! »

Ils étaient tous amassés à l'entrée de la chambre, sauf Mrs. Griffith qui n'avait sans doute pas pu bouger aussi vite que les autres. Ils n'osaient pas rentrer, mais ils passaient la tête par la porte, essayaient d'apercevoir Dean, curieux et effrayés, et Sam se sentit submergé par une violente envie de meurtre.

« Barrez-vous ! ordonna-t-il, sans crier au cas où Dean pourrait l'entendre.

- Mais… »

Sam ignorait lequel d'entre eux avait parlé, and s'en moquait.

« _Dehors !_ »

Ils battirent en retraite dans le couloir, et Sam se tourna de nouveau vers Dean, qui tremblait si fort que cela devait être douloureux. Il avait les yeux ouverts mais le regard vague, et Sam se mordit la lèvre. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère, attentif à ne pas l'agripper d'une manière qui pourrait être perçue comme une agression. Les muscles de Dean tremblaient sous les doigts de Sam, dont le pouce commença à tracer de manière inconsciente des cercles apaisants.

« Dean. Ecoute-moi. Suis ma voix, lève la tête. Tu peux le faire, vieux.

- Sam ? »

Sam se retourna, irrité d'être encore une fois interrompu. L'appel venait de Paul, et Amy et Colleen se tenaient derrière lui, regardant toutes deux Dean par-dessus l'épaule de Paul avec de grands yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que Dean va bien ? »

C'était une question tellement stupide que Sam sentit un rire hystérique se former dans sa gorge.

« Il est pris dans un flash-back, expliqua-t-il, avec autant de calme qu'il en était capable.

- Oh. Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

D'instinct, Sam avait envie de refuser. Il avait toujours géré le problème seul, et l'idée de laisser quelqu'un d'autre aider le rendait hostile. C'était une affaire qui ne regardait qu'eux, leur souffrance et leur honte personnelles. Mais il vit l'expression sincère sur le visage de Paul, l'inquiétude réelle qui lui faisait plisser le front, et il changea d'avis.

« Trouve quelque chose qui a une odeur forte, comme de la menthe poivrée, ou une épice quelconque. Et de la glace – si tu ne trouves pas de glace, remplir une bouteille avec de l'eau aussi froide que possible. »

Paul eut l'air déconcerté par ces requêtes, mais il ne les questionna pas et fila en vitesse, Amy et Colleen sur les talons. Sam se remit à parler à Dean, sans temps mort, gardant un ton égal et une voix apaisante, dans l'attente que Dean le remarque. Dans un dernier recours, il se mit finalement à chanter encore plus faux que d'habitude, en massacrant les chansons préférées de Dean de la manière la plus sacrilège possible, mélangeant les paroles, dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de Dean vers l'instant présent.

Paul et Amy revinrent sans Colleen, mais avec une bouteille en plastique remplie d'eau froide et une boîte de menthes fortes. Les poings de Dean étaient fermés, mais Sam réussi à déplier les doigts d'une de ses mains et à y placer la bouteille. Il mit ensuite la boîte de menthes sous son nez, sans s'arrêter de parler.

« Allez, Dean, regarde autour de toi. Dis-moi ce que tu vois, allez, tu connais la chanson. S'il te plaît, Dean, je suis que tu es là quelque part. »

Toute l'attention de Sam était concentrée sur son frère, au point qu'il ne savait même pas si Paul et Amy étaient encore là ou avaient quitté la pièce. Il se remit à chanter, et continua jusqu'à perdre la notion du temps. Il était presque à la fin de l'album de Metallica _Master of Puppets_, sa voix était rauque et l'eau dans la bouteille probablement tiède, quand Dean commença à montrer des signes qu'il reprenait conscience et à lui répondre.

Sam l'amena patiemment à nommer les objets autour de lui – le lit, la table et les chaises, la couleur des rideaux – à identifier l'odeur de menthe, à se concentrer sur la sensation de la bouteille dans sa main, de la moquette au sol, de son jean sur la peau de ses cuisses. Au bout d'un moment, Dean lutta pour se mettre debout et Sam bougea pour le laisser passer. Il parcourut la chambre d'un rapide regard, vit que Paul et Amy n'étaient plus là et en ressentit un élan de gratitude.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il en suivant du regard Dean qui boitait jusqu'à son lit et s'asseyait dessus avec un grognement.

- Comme si un chien noir m'avait mâché avant de me recracher. »

Il avait la voix éraillée. Il se cacha le visage dans les mains, toujours agité d'un léger tremblement, et il resta dans cette position pendant une minute.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » finit-il par demander d'une voix étouffée.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Huit heures et demi.

- Et on est… mercredi. » Il reposa les mains sur ses genoux. « Attends, on est bien toujours mercredi, non ?

« Oui. » Sachant à quel point Dean se sentait souvent désorienté après un flash-back de ce genre, Sam s'empressa d'ajouter : « Nous sommes à Government Camp. Ça fait deux jours qu'on est là.

- Oui, ok.

- C'est fini ?

- Le flash-back. Ouais.

- Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé ? Quand je suis arrivé, ces putains d'ombres étaient là. Il y en avait au moins cinq. Est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait quelque chose ?

- Je sais pas. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Quelque chose ne va pas.

- Quoi ?

- Le flash-back… C'était pas complètement un flash-back. »

Sam haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que tout ne venait pas de moi. Certaines des choses que j'ai vues, j'ai jamais… Quelque chose clochait. Il ne s'agissait d'aucun de mes souvenirs de l'Enfer, et je crois pas que c'était l'un des trucs que m'envoyait Haborym quand il luttait pour le contrôle de notre… » Il claqua la langue contre son palais, agacé, « de _mon _corps. »

Sam vit Dean frotter de manière absente un endroit sous sa clavicule, là où Sam savait que se trouver la brûlure de la marque qu'ils avaient utilisé pour enfermer Haborym à l'intérieur de Dean, une variante de la brûlure que Meg avait employée, sauf qu'elle permettait à Dean de conserver en partie la maîtrise de son corps. Comme si cela constituait un quelconque amélioration par rapport à une possession ordinaire. Bon sang, rien que de penser à ces mois que ce connard de démon avait passés à l'intérieur de son frère…

« A propos de quoi étaient ces souvenirs ? demanda-t-il dans une tentative pour se dégager de ces pensées involontaires.

- Des gens enfermés dans une pièce, serrés les uns contre les autres. J'ai reconnu aucun d'entre eux. Il y avait de la fumée, des flammes. Ils ont tous brûlé, Sammy. Ils ont brûlé vif. »

Sam avait la bouche sèche.

« Seigneur. Tu crois que… Mon Dieu.

- Les gens dans le musée, ouais. Ces saloperies d'ombres, je sais pas ce qu'elles ont fait mais je pense qu'elles m'ont montré ce qui s'est passé.

- Et c'est ça qui a déclenché le flash-back.

- Sans doute. Les détails sont un peu flous. Est-ce que, euh… Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre m'a vu dans cet état ? »

Sam envisagea de mentir, mais réalisa qu'un seul commentaire de la part des autres mettrait fin à ce mensonge.

« A peu près tout le monde, » répondit-il. Son frère prit une expression horrifiée. « Désolé, je les ai chassés aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais ma priorité, c'était toi. Mais je les ai entendus parler – la tante d'Amy, Ullman, les Torrances, et Mrs. Griffith, tu sais, la vieille dame ? Ils ont peur. Je suis presque sûr qu'ils ont tous vu les ombres, et ils craignent James Hardison, aussi. Je sais pas quel rôle il tient là-dedans mais… »

La lumière s'éteignit soudainement.

ooo

Un nuage devait cacher la lune, parce que Sam distinguait à peine ses mains. Il tâtonna dans le noir à la recherche de son sac, trouva sa lampe torche et l'alluma.

« Dean ?

- Je suis là. »

Dean s'était mis debout. Sam aperçut l'arme de son frère sur la table de chevet, l'attrapa, et la lui tendit.

« Prends-la. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Dean leva les mains de manière à ce qu'elles soient éclairées par le faisceau de la lampe. Elles tremblaient encore.

« T'es sûr de vouloir me confier une arme, frangin ? » fit-il.

Sam garda le bras tendu jusqu'à ce que Dean prenne l'arme, à contrecœur.

« Ne la pointe pas dans ma direction, c'est tout », recommanda Sam.

Un coup de feu retentit, suivi de cris paniqués. Sam serra les dents.

« Que le spectacle commence », lança-t-il.

Sans faire de bruit, ils trouvèrent leur chemin dans l'obscurité jusqu'à la salle restaurant, d'où provenaient les bruits. Alors qu'ils approchaient, Sam entendit une voix, celle de James Hardison : « … au fond de la salle. Gardez votre calme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota Dean.

- On arrête de se cacher », répondit Sam, avant de pousser la porte.

Il faisait aussi sombre dans la salle restaurant que dans le reste de l'hôtel, mais Sam parvint à distinguer plusieurs silhouettes rassemblées au fond de la pièce. Un homme se tenait debout face à eux. Il tournait le dos à Sam et Dean quand ils entrèrent, mais il se retourna rapidement.

« Sam, Dean, les salua Hardison. Vous auriez dû rester dans votre chambre. »

Il avait quelque chose dans la main – une arme. Sam le mit instinctivement en joue, et sut sans avoir à se tourner que Dean faisait de même.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire, commença Sam, mais lâchez cette arme et laissez partir ces gens. Il faut qu'on rallume les lumières ou…

- Je suis au courant.

- Vraiment ? »

Curieusement, Sam n'était qu'à moitié surpris par cette révélation.

« C'est vous, dit-il. Je suis parti du principe que… elles étaient nées de l'énergie négative causée par l'incendie du musée, mais si ce sont des manifestations de pensées, elles peuvent aussi être crées. Mais pour quelle raison feriez-vous une chose pareille ?

- Vous n'avez qu'en partie raison, répliqua Hardison. Je reconnais que je suis la cause de tout cela, mais ces ombres ne sont pas des manifestations de pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont, alors ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je les ai appelées, mais leur nature m'est complètement inconnue. Je désirais la vengeance, et elles sont venues à moi.

- Espèce de fou dangereux, gronda Dean. Vous êtes un chasseur, vous savez qu'il faut pas jouer avec la magie noire.

- De quoi vouliez vous vous venger ? » questionna Sam.

James Hardison prit une profonde inspiration.

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de 'Oradour-sur-Glane' ?

- J'en ai entendu parler », intervint une voix derrière lui. C'était Paul, et Sam jura intérieurement. Il avait espéré que le jeune homme soit ailleurs dans l'hôtel.

Hardison jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Oh, fit-il. Vous êtes français, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Oradour-sur-Glane est un village en France. A la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale, les nazis ont massacré les villageois.

- Tout à fait. C'était un moyen de dissuader la population de rejoindre la résistance. Ils ont abattus tous les hommes, ont brûlé leurs corps alors même que certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas encore morts. Ils ont enfermé les femmes et les enfants dans l'église. Ils voulaient les asphyxier, mais cela a mal tourné et ils ont fini par incendier l'église. Quelle histoire affreuse, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais professeur d'histoire, autrefois, vous savez.

- Pourquoi vous nous racontez ça ? demanda Sam, bien qu'il ait une idée de la direction que prenait cette histoire.

- Les nazis étaient plus humains que ces gens, là. Vous savez la vérité à propos de l'incendie du musée, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont enfermé des gens innocents, et ils ont mis le feu au bâtiment !

- Innocent ? cracha Mrs. Griffith depuis un coin ombragé de la pièce. Ils n'étaient pas si innocents quand ils ont tué ma fille, quand ils ont tué la femme de Jeremy Ullman alors qu'elle était enceinte ! Ils ont arrivé un beau jour, ont ravagé cette ville, et puis tout d'un coup, ils se sont comportés comme s'ils étaient paniqués, plongés dans la confusion, comme si rien ne s'était passé ! »

Sa voix montait dans les aigus, tremblant de rage et de haine, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que Sam avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing. Quand la guerre avec les démons était devenue ouverte, ils avaient essayé d'informer les gens, mais beaucoup de petites villes étaient trop isolées. Après la guerre, les autorités avaient pris le relai à travers la télévision, la radio et les journaux. Parfois trop tard, apparemment. Pour Sam, les démons, les possessions, tout cela lui semblait si banal que c'était un choc d'avoir un aperçu de la perspective des gens normaux.

« Ce n'est pas eux qui ont tué les vôtres, espèce d'imbécile ! hurla Hardion. C'était les démons ! Ils étaient possédés ! Les démons ont disparu quand nous avons prononcé l'exorcisme commun !

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est cet exorcisme commun dont vous parlez, rétorqua froidement Mrs. Griffith. Je ne sais que ce que j'ai vu. Les démons. Nous les avons punis. C'était notre droit. Il nous fallait nous défendre, et il n'y avait pas de chasseurs pour nous aider.

- L'exorcisme commun – nous avons passé des mois à travailler sur un rituel liant les démons ensembles. L'exorcisme d'un petit nombre de membres clés les a tous chassés. Demandez aux Winchester, c'était leur idée.

- Il dit la vérité, confirma Sam. Les gens que vous avez tués avaient été exorcisés. Il n'y avait plus de démons. » Il se tourna vers Hardison : « Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous avez dit à Anna de s'enfuir.

- Anna ?

- Une jeune femme d'origine asiatique. Elle se trouvait ici avec sa petite amie la nuit de l'incendie.

- Oh, oui, je me souviens. Je l'ai exorcisée il y a quelques années. Quand je l'ai vue, j'ai eu peur que quelqu'un ne découvre qu'elle avait été possédée. Qu'il l'a brûle, comme ils l'ont fait avec… » Il déglutit. « Avec ma fille.

- Votre fille ? » répéta Sam. _Oh, mon Dieu._ Tout commençait à s'emboîter, de la manière la plus horrible possible.

« Lucy. Elle avait vingt-trois ans. Elle s'était trouvée possédée juste après que Lucifer se soit échappé de l'Enfer. C'est pour ça que je voulais faire partie de votre plan, pour la libérer. J'ai retrouvé sa trace ici, à Government Camp. J'osais à peine espérer qu'elle soit encore en vie, mais elle l'était. Ils avaient enfermé tous les gens qui avaient été possédés dans le musée en attendant de décider quoi faire d'eux. Et puis, ils ont décidé de simplement mettre le feu au musée. »

James Hardison était responsable de cette situation, avait appelé ces ombres qui avaient fait du mal à son frère, et Sam le détestait pour cela. Mais la vengeance, ça il pouvait comprendre, même s'il savait maintenant qu'elle n'excusait rien.

« Je…, commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre quand il saisit un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

« _Sam !_ siffla Dean.

- Oui, moi aussi je les ai vues. »

La respiration de Dean devenait erratique. Les mouvements sur le mur s'intensifiaient, les ombres bruissaient de vie.

« Hardison, appela Sam. Elles arrivent. Laissez-nous allumer les lumières et on pourra aviser pour la suite. Ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça, je vous le promets. »

Hardison secoua la tête.

« Non, finissons-en. Nous ne pouvons pas les arrêter, pas indéfiniment. Laissons-les avoir leurs proies.

- Vous êtes cinglé, ou bien simplement stupide ? s'exclama Dean. Ces choses ne veulent pas faire justice, elles veulent se nourrir. Elles veulent la peur, la haine, le chagrin. Plus elles en ont, plus elles sont fortes, et _.s'arrêtont. pas. _

- Elles ont attaqué mon frère, renchérit Sam. Elles ne font pas de discrimination.

- Alors il n'y a rien à faire, conclut Hardison. Je suis désolé, les garçons. Je suis vraiment désolé que vous vous soyez trouvés mêlés à tout ça. »

Les ombres prenaient forme, de longues silhouettes élancées, certaines avec un chapeau, d'autres sans, certaines avec des yeux rouges, mais toutes projetant tellement de noirceur et de méchanceté que Sam craignait d'étouffer. Elles ne faisaient pas un bruit mais leur présence était assourdissante.

« _Bordel de merde », _Sam entendit Paul s'écrier – il ne comprenait pas les mots, mais il savait reconnaître un juron quand il l'entendait.

« Hardison ! » appela Sam avec urgence.

Il détestait cette situation, se sentait affreusement… impuissant. Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas, au contraire, il était très puissant, et il pouvait presque sentir sa peau frémir, comme si de l'électricité courait dessus. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, Dean ne serait pas content. Il devait y avoir un autre moyen. Il essaya de se souvenir de l'emplacement de l'interrupteur dans cette pièce. Pouvait-il l'atteindre suffisamment rapidement ? Il y eut un coup de feu, et Sam sentit une balle lui effleurer la joue. La brûlure le fit grimacer.

« Merde !

- Hardison ! cria Dean.

- Si vous me tirez dessus, je tire sur votre frère, menaça Hardison. Voulez-vous découvrir lequel de nous deux serez le plus chanceux dans le noir ?

- Enfoiré !

- Je ne veux faire de mal à aucun d'entre vous, Dean. Mais ces ombres… Il faut les laisser avoir ce qu'elles veulent. Je le comprends, maintenant. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, mais il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire. »

Il y eut un gémissement de l'une des personnes rassemblées au fond de la pièce. Sam avait bien envie de faire de même : les ombres s'épaississaient et bougeaient, leurs longs bras s'étiraient sur les murs, se tendaient. Des images défilaient en un éclair dans sa tête et il ne pouvait pas les arrêter, se demanda de manière lointaine si c'était ce que ressentait Dean quand il avait un flash-back. _Du feu – _Jess, dévorée par les flammes, son père – _du sang – _Dean déchiqueté par les chiens de l'enfer, Ruby – _le pouvoir – _l'odeur de souffre était si forte – _Azazel –_ de la haine, de la haine – _les yeux blancs de Lilith – _la vengeance –

« Sam ! »

C'était le cri désespéré de Dean. Dean, son frère avait besoin de lui, mais Sam ne pouvait pas, il n'arrivait jamais à…

_Putain, reprends-toi, Sam. _

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. C'était comme si son esprit, ou une partie de son esprit se détachait du reste, et tout lui parut différent, plus clair. Il connaissait ce sentiment, c'était ce qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs, cette partie inexploitée de lui-même qu'il n'avait pas touchée depuis qu'il avait tué Lucifer. Le contrôle, le pouvoir monta en lui. Une voix intérieure lui dit d'arrêter, mais elle était si faible, et il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Il pouvait sentir les ombres, pas le brouillard de sentiments négatifs qu'elles projetaient, mais _elles, _il avait conscience de leur faim et de leur désir. Il lâcha son arme – il n'en avait pas besoin – et l'entendit toucher le sol avec un bruit sourd. Il tendit le bras, paume ouverte, puis referma la main, lentement, les sentit essayer de se débattre dans son étreinte. Il les entendit hurler, un bruit strident, douloureux, qui ne cessait de s'amplifier encore et encore, bien que Sam ne soit pas sûr qu'il soit réel.

Puis le silence tomba, si soudainement que c'était comme de devenir sourd. Sam sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa lèvre supérieure. Quand il la lécha, il réalisa que c'était du sang. La douleur le frappa de plein fouet, comme un train.

« Aaaahhh ! »

Il tomba à genoux, crut entendre son frère appeler son nom, mais la voix était lointaine. L'obscurité vint, et Sam l'accueillit avec gratitude.


	6. Epilogue

Note: _Voilà, cette histoire est finie! Merci de votre patience, j'espère que cette fic vous aura fait passer d'agréables moments. Je ne peux que vous encourager à nouveau à aller voir sur mon journal (lien sur mon profile) et chercher la version originale de cette fic, "Hover Through the Fog and Filthy Air," pour regarder les jolies illustrations faites par roque clasique._

Disclaimer: _Voir chapitre un.  
_

**Epilogue**

Sam était allongé sur quelque chose de mou – un lit, c'était un lit. Il ne pouvait pas bouger parce que quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui martelait le crâne, et il aurait voulu que ça cesse pour pouvoir enfin dormir. Il fit une nouvelle chute dans l'obscurité, et ce fut un soulagement.

Le temps s'étirait il était rythmé par des élancements douloureux, réguliers comme un battement de cœur à la différence que ça venait de sa tête et que ça faisait mal. Il lui semblait qu'il faisait nuit, mais il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux parce que les occasionnels éclairs de lumière lui donnaient l'impression qu'on essayait de percer son crâne pour atteindre son cerveau. Il craignait que sa tête ne tombe, mais il n'arrivait pas à lever les mains pour la maintenir.

De temps en temps, il entendait une voix. Il était presque sûr que c'était celle de son frère parce qu'elle était grave et apaisante, mais il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les mots, il était trop dur de se concentrer suffisamment pour traverser le voile de douleur. Il essayait parfois de répondre, de dire à Dean qu'il l'entendait et que ça allait, mais les mots ne sortaient pas et il ne pouvait que gémir.

A un moment donné, il sentit quelque chose de chaud pressé contre sa joue, puis quelque chose de dur et froid contre ses lèvres.

« Allez, Sammy. »

Il fut heureux de constater qu'il pouvait entendre des mots qu'il saisissait, et il finit par comprendre que la chose froide était un verre et qu'il lui fallait ouvrir la bouche pour boire. Le liquide faisait du bien, et Sam laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement, de plaisir, cette fois. Puis il entreprit de rouler sur le côté – le mouvement provoqua une nouvelle vague de douleur à l'intérieur de son crâne, et il poussa un cri.

« Hé, Sam, bouge pas, vieux. »

Il sentit les mains de son frère faire pression sur ses épaules et le maintenir en place.

« _Mal._

- Je sais. Essaie de te détendre. »

Il n'y arrivait pas, voulait-il hurler. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre parce que ça faisait tellement mal, putain, et chaque fois qu'il pensait que ça allait mieux, la douleur revenait en force, de la même manière que les vagues s'écrasent sans relâche sur le rivage. Après un temps – _des heures, des mois, des années – _il sentit la douleur diminuer, et le sommeil le submergea.

ooo

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais Sam fut surpris de constater qu'il était toujours dans la chambre de l'Huckleberry Inn. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux un instant pour juger de la douleur dans sa tête. Il avait mal, mais ce n'était pas insupportable. Il tenta un mouvement avec prudence, se hissa en position assise à l'aide de ses mains en prenant garde à ne pas trop bouger la tête.

« Dean ? appela-t-il une fois qu'il fut assis.

- Oui ? »

En quelques secondes, son frère se matérialisa à ses côtés.

« Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va, répondit Sam. Je crois. Ça ne fait plus autant mal.

- Bien, bien.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sam après un moment de silence.

- Oh, euh, eh bien… T'as fait quelque chose à ces ombres, tu les as chassées ou détruites…

- Détruites », affirma Sam. Il en était sûr.

« D'accord, si tu le dis. » Sam ne percevait aucune émotion identifiable dans la voix de Dean. « Bon, t'as fait ton truc, et puis tu t'es effondré. J'ai désarmé Hardison et je suis allé vers toi, je t'ai porté jusqu'à ta chambre.

- Tu m'as porté ?

- Ouais, et laisse-moi te dire, je suis pas prêt de recommencer de si tôt. Je crois que je me suis un peu bousillé le dos à trimballer ta grande carcasse. Enfin bon, après, je suis resté avec toi tout le temps.

- Combien de temps ?

- Dix heures. Paul est venu plusieurs fois. Il dit qu'Hardison s'est enfui. Avec toute la neige qu'il y a dehors, je sais pas jusqu'où il compte aller, mais bon. Paul a appelé la police, à la fois pour Hardison et les autres.

- Ils n'ont pas essayé de s'enfuir ?

- D'après Paul, ils s'engueulent, surtout. Qui est responsable de tout ce bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'ils fassent. Et avec la neige… Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient toujours là. Mais d'ici à ce que les routes soient suffisamment dégagées pour permettre à la police de venir, je sais pas.

- Ok. C'est pas notre boulot de leur courir après, de toute façon.

- Non, pas vraiment. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, qui s'étira en longueur, interrompu seulement par le bruit de leur respiration.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'engueuler parce que j'ai utilisé mes… capacités ? finit par interroger Sam.

- Tu nous as sauvés. » Sam distingua le haussement d'épaule de Dean. « Le résultat est là, il n'y a rien à dire. Au moins tu t'es pas retrouvé dans le coma comme quand tu as tué Lucifer. C'est bonus. »

Il n'ajouta rien, et il n'allait probablement pas le faire, comme il n'avait rien dit après que Sam ait utilisé ses pouvoirs contre Lucifer. Sam ignorait si c'était de la résignation, de l'acceptation, ou s'il était tout simplement heureux que Sam soit en vie et pensait qu'il ne pouvait rien demander de plus.

« Comment ça va, toi ? demanda Sam. Je veux dire, tu as eu d'autres flash-backs ? »

Il sentit l'hésitation de Dean.

« Rien dont je ne puisse me débrouiller. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Evidemment, cela inquiéta d'autant plus Sam, le fit se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour aider Dean à faire face. Comme frère, il n'était pas une réussite, et c'était toujours difficile à admettre. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Dean de l'Enfer, il n'avait pas pu l'en sortir, et puis toute l'affaire avec Ruby, bon sang, quel bordel. Et pendant la guerre, il n'avait pas pu protéger son frère de la possession par Haborym.

Bien sûr, l'idée était venue de Dean. Trouver un démon de haut rang, se faire posséder d'une manière qui lui laissait un certain contrôle, et partir sous couverture chez les démons. C'était comme cela qu'ils avaient découvert le rituel qui leur avait permis de lier les démons entre eux, et l'exorcisme commun, comme cela qu'ils avaient su les mouvements des démons et de Lucifer. C'était la raison de leur victoire. Mais les conséquences pour son frère avaient été tellement lourdes. Après la guerre, Sam était dans un sale état, et il n'avait pas réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Dean, jusqu'au jour où il était revenu à leur chambre de motel et avait trouvé son frère inconscient. Il n'avait pas réussi à le réveiller, et avait dû appeler les secours. C'était une tentative de suicide, avaient conclu les médecins, et le monde de Sam s'était effondré avec ces mots.

« Sammy ? Tu m'entends ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'es remis à penser, frangin. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mauvais pour toi.

- Tu veux dire que c'est pour toi, que c'est mauvais.

- Ha ha ha, t'es un comique, toi. Sérieux, à quoi tu penses ?

- Tu veux dire, à part le fait que ce boulot était un désastre total ?

- Eh bien, nous avons – enfin, toi tu as – tué les méchants, on a jeté la lumière sur un horrible crime qui a été commis ici, et maintenant ils vont tous avoir la police aux fesses… Moi je dis, pour notre première affaire depuis des années, c'est pas si mal.

- On aurait jamais dû venir ici. Les ombres, elles t'ont…

- Embrouillé la tête ? C'est pas nouveau ça, Sam. Je suis déjà dérangé.

- Dis pas ça, ne…

- Sam. » Dean poussa un soupir. « Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on en parle ? Caroline arrête pas de me dire qu'il faut qu'on en parle.

- Parler de quoi ?

- De… tu sais bien. » Sam savait, effectivement, mais il voulait entendre Dean le dire. « Ah, t'es chiant. Parler du jour où j'ai essayé de me tuer. Voilà, t'es content ?

- Fou de joie. »

En vérité, Sam avait un peu la nausée et cela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec son mal de tête persistant. Il laissa Dean poursuivre, cependant, mû par un besoin masochiste de savoir ce que son frère avait à dire sur le sujet.

« Est-ce que tu veux me demander quelque chose à ce sujet ?

- J'ai pas vraiment…

- Absolument n'importe quoi. C'est une offre à durée limitée, vieux. »

Sam n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler, aussi fut-il surpris de s'entendre dire : « Après… après ce jour, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas vraiment essayé de te tuer, que tu était fatigué, dans le brouillard et que tu avais seulement pris trop de médicaments.

- Sam…

- Pendant un temps, j'y ai cru, tu sais ? Avant que je ne réalise que j'étais censé être parti pendant des heures et que tu pouvais pas savoir que j'allais avoir une migraine et revenir plus tôt… Personne ne t'aurait trouvé à temps. Tu serais mort. Mais je t'ai cru parce que je me suis dit : avec toutes les armes qu'on a, pourquoi il aurait choisi les médocs ?

- C'est ça, ta question ? » Le ton de Dean était incrédule. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me suis pas fait sauter la cervelle ?

- Oui.

- Je… Je voulais pas que tu me trouves comme ça. Je voulais pas que tu, tu sais, aies à frotter la matière grise du tapis. »

Un rire échappa à Sam, un rire haché, qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot.

« C'est… C'est tellement attentionné de ta part, Dean. » Il entendait la méchanceté dans sa voix, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. « C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit quand je t'ai trouvé : Dieu merci, il en a pas foutu partout !

- Sam… Tu es sûr que c'est ça que tu veux me demander ?

- Non. »

Il la sentait grandir à l'intérieur de lui, cette colère familière, et elle l'effrayait parce qu'il ne savait pas la contrôler. Il l'avait toujours laissée enfouie, parce que, voyons, quel genre de connard fallait-il être pour en vouloir à un frère qui souffrait tellement qu'il voulait mourir ? Mais il avait ressenti de la colère, parce que c'était toujours sa réaction par défaut. En colère, il l'était encore.

« Co… comment, comment as-tu pu ? » C'était peut-être à cause de l'obscurité, peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas bien voir le visage de Dean, mais les mots se déversaient de lui en torrents. « Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Tout allait bien, pour la première fois depuis… Rien ne nous menaçait, et toi… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas suffi ?

- Oh, Sam, Sammy… » Sam entendit Dean prendre une profonde inspiration, puis expirer lentement. « Tu comprends donc pas ? Tu m'as suffi, tu me suffis toujours. Je veux dire, je suis toujours là, non ?

- Mais je t'ai pas empêché de…

- Ouais, ben, comment dire… Je peux pas vraiment t'expliquer ce que j'ai pu ressentir, pas que tu sois trop bête pour comprendre mais… Je sais pas, j'ai pas les mots pour. Tu me connais, les mots c'est pas trop mon truc. Tout était embrouillé, et je comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Maintenant j'ai des termes que je peux utiliser, comme syndrome de stress post-traumatique, flash-back, dissociation, mais à l'époque, je croyais seulement que j'étais en train de devenir fou. Je voyais des choses, j'entendais des choses, j'avais peur tout le temps, et parfois, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas moi qui contrôlait mon propre corps et… Et ça n'avait pas de sens, parce que j'avais passé quarante ans en Enfer et j'en étais revenu plus ou moins intact – bon, les cauchemars étaient vraiment pas cool mais je pensais être au-dessus de ça, tu vois ? Et puis il y a eu le jour où je t'ai frappé.

- Quoi ? »

Sam se souvenait bien de ce jour : Dean était dans un tel état de fureur qu'il avait fait peur à Sam, qui ne comprenait pas quelle était la cause de cette colère. Il avait frappé Sam avec plus de violence qu'il n'en avait jamais fait preuve, ce qui avait provoqué une migraine si terrible que Sam grimaça rien que d'y repenser. En dépit de cela, l'incident n'avait pas tellement marqué Sam, surtout en comparaison de ce qui s'était passé après.

« Voyons, Dean, c'était pas si grave, dit-il.

- C'est pas comme ça que j'ai vu la chose, répliqua Dean. Je croyais que je devenais dingue et que je représentais un danger pour toi. Et ça, je pouvais pas le supporter.

- C'est pour ça que…

- Pas seulement, mais… C'est pas comme si je m'étais assis à une table pour dresser le pour et le contre. J'avais l'impression de me noyer. Pour être honnête, ça m'arrive encore de ressentir ça. Mais Sam, chaque jour où je suis toujours en vie, c'est grâce à toi. »

Sam sentit quelque chose se débloquer dans sa poitrine, qui se brisait, ou peut-être se remettait en place, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il éclata en sanglot.

« Qu'est-ce que… Sam ! » Il sentit la main de son frère sur son épaule, et cela le fit sangloter encore plus fort. Il essaya de reprendre le contrôle, parce que c'était ridicule et qu'il n'avait pas pleuré depuis une éternité, pas même quand Dean avait tenté de se suicider, et vraiment, il ne savait ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

« Sam, allez… Merde, pleure pas. Sammy si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a fait pleurer, je suis désolé, ok ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

- Non, non, c'est pas… » balbutia Sam. Il prit une longue inspiration tremblante. Putain, sa tête lui faisait de nouveau mal. « Désolé. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je crois que je suis… je suis fatigué.

- Ouais, je veux bien te croire. C'était un putain de mal de tête.

- Tu l'as dit. » Sam renifla, se racla la gorge, essuya ses larmes avec la paume de sa main.

« D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y suis, ne refais jamais ça, d'accord ? avertit Dean. Utiliser tes pouvoirs, je veux dire. Regarder le cerveau te couler des oreilles, c'est pas mon passe-temps favori.

- D'accord, j'essaierai de m'en rappeler. »

Il sourit, même si Dean ne pouvait pas le voir dans l'obscurité. Il entendit son frère rire doucement.

« On est dans un bel état, tous les deux.

- C'est vrai.

- Mais je veux toujours de chasser, tu sais.

- Dean, c'est peut-être pas…

- Non, je peux y arriver, je sais que je le peux. J'en ai envie. Mais peut-être que la prochaine fois on pourrait… Trouver quelque chose de plus bateau. S'y remettre doucement. Je connais mes limites.

- Peut-être qu'on peut attendre encore un peu avant notre prochaine affaire, ok ?

- Ok. »

Il y a quelques années, Sam n'aurait pas cru que son frère pouvait être si raisonnable quand il s'agissait de lui-même. Mais maintenant il comprenait qu'il y avait eu un moment où Dean s'était fait autant peur qu'il avait fait peur à Sam. Alors si Dean disait qu'il pouvait chasser, cela était certainement vrai, et si la chasse rendait son frère heureux, Sam ne s'y opposerait pas. Ils avaient déjà subi tellement de pertes, et avaient si peu à quoi se raccrocher.

Sam cligna des yeux, sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Dean dut s'en rendre compte parce qu'il dit : « Tu devrais dormir encore un peu. Je voudrais pas que tu me fasses une nouvelle crise de nerfs.

- Je t'emmerde », marmonna Sam, mais il s'allongea tout de même dans le lit. Il était épuisé. Il ferma les yeux, et il crut entendre Dean dire quelque chose, mais ne s'en soucia pas car il dormait déjà.

ooo

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, avec un ciel d'un bleu si vif qu'il blessait les yeux de Dean – et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en détourner. Ils étaient assis à leur table habituelle à la Tortue Joyeuse, et attendaient leurs commandes. Pour une fois, « ils » ne comptaient pas seulement Sam et lui – non, aujourd'hui tous les habitants de la maison de Simon Benson étaient réunis, et Dean se sentait un peu étouffer, comme s'il y avait à peine assez d'air pour qu'il puisse respirer. Ils essayaient de lui laisser de l'espace, pourtant, de sorte qu'il avait presque un côté de la table pour lui tout seul, alors qu'Anna et Kelly étaient presque sur les genoux l'une de l'autre. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de les déranger plus que ça, à dire vrai.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Amy ? interrogeait Sam.

- Oui, répondit Paul. Elle a été arrêté mais ils l'ont laissée partir, et Colleen aussi. Mais la tante d'Amy, le père de Colleen, et Mrs. Griffith sont toujours en prison. Les Torrance se sont enfuis, et la police n'a pas encore retrouvé Hardison.

« Tant mieux », lança Anna. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, et elle rougit. « Il m'a sauvé la vie, deux fois. Il venait de perdre sa fille et il a quand même pensé à me protéger, alors qu'il me connaissait à peine. »

Kelly la regarda un moment, avant de lui prendre la main sur la table, et de la serrer sans un mot.

« Amy et toi… Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? demanda Sam à Paul.

- Bien sûr », répliqua Paul. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança à Sam un regard de défi. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi on se serait séparé. Elle n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. La nuit de l'incendie, il était déjà trop tard quand elle s'est réveillée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire, et elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour les arrêter.

- Ce que je comprends pas, intervint Dean, c'est pourquoi elle nous a demandé de venir. De toute évidence, elle avait peur qu'on découvre ce qui s'était passé.

- Elle avait peur des ombres, répondit Paul en se grattant le nez. Je crois qu'elle les a vu, elle aussi, même si elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Elle espérait sans doute… que ça n'avait rien avoir avec l'incendie, et qu'elle pourrait vous empêcher de trop en apprendre. Elle n'est pas d'accord avec ce qu'ils ont fait, insista-t-il, mais ils étaient tout ce qu'elle avait, sa famille.

- Oui, je comprends. » Dean vit Sam jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

- Je me demande qui a tué Patterson, questionna-t-il pour changer de sujet. Est-ce qu'il était en désaccord avec les autres et ils l'ont… réduit au silence ?

- Je pense que c'est plutôt Hardison le coupable, avança Sam. La première fois qu'on l'a vu, c'est après avoir brûlé le corps de Patterson. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là au milieu de la nuit ? Je crois qu'il l'a tué parce Patterson avait découvert qu'il était là. Peut-être qu'ils se sont battus. »

Dean hocha la tête, se souvenant de pensées similaires qu'il avait eues cette nuit-là. Il se demanda si Hardison les avaient observés en train de brûler le corps.

« Ouais, t'as sans doute raison, acquiesça-t-il. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas brûlé le corps lui-même ? C'était un chasseur.

- Peut-être qu'il voulait que quelqu'un trouve le corps. » Sam haussa les épaules. « Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas… le laisser disparaître sans aucune trace.

- Peut-être. J'imagine qu'on aura jamais la réponse. »

Dès qu'il s'agissait de gens, c'était toujours tellement plus compliqué. Un bon vieux poltergeist, voilà ce qui lui fallait. Au moins là il n'aurait pas à décider s'il ressentait de la sympathie pour un type qui avait lâché une bande d'ombres maléfiques sur une ville.

La conversation dériva vers d'autres sujets, et Dean cessa de participer, se retira confortablement à l'intérieur de lui-même, observant les autres autour de la table mais sans vraiment écouter. C'était bizarre, d'être assis comme ça en compagnie d'un groupe de gens. Un groupe d'amis, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Dean n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, sans compter Sammy, et il avait perdu la plupart d'entre eux. Bobby lui manquait, et il se surprenait souvent à vouloir l'appeler pour une raison ou pour une autre avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ellen et Jo habitaient loin et ils ne les voyaient pas très souvent. Castiel aussi manquait à Dean, et parfois il lui en voulait d'avoir décidé de jouer les ermites parcourant le monde, et de le faire attendre après de stupides cartes postales.

Et parfois, c'était Harborym qui lui manquait, et c'était sans doute la chose la plus tordue de toutes. Il ne s'était jamais senti seul quand Harborym et lui avaient partagé un corps, même si pour Haborym passer un bon moment consistait surtout à trouver les meilleures tortures mentales possibles, comme de montrer à Dean ses plus horribles souvenirs de l'Enfer, ou d'essayer de déterrer les souvenirs que Dean en avait. Rien ne vaut chez soi, avait-il l'habitude de dire. Quel enfoiré – et pourtant, Dean ressentait parfois l'absence du démon comme s'il y avait un trou dans son âme.

Paul parlait avec animation, d'une différence syntaxique quelconque entre le français et l'anglais, en faisant de grands gestes enthousiastes. Sam écoutait attentivement, comme si ça avait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Kelly tenait toujours la main d'Anna et de manière absente, son pouce caressait le dos de la main de sa petite amie, certainement sans s'en rendre compte. Dean regarda de nouveau en direction de Sam, et remarqua les nouvelles rides au coin de la bouche de son frère, des rides de douleur et de chagrin, mais aussi qu'à cet instant précis, il souriait, plein de fossettes innocentes. Il était encore si jeune, songea Dean. C'était vrai un miracle qu'ils soient tous les deux encore en vie, se dit-il, entourés de gens qui ne voulaient pas les tuer et qui peut-être même les aimaient bien. Les mots manquaient à Dean pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Peut-être de l'étonnement. Peut-être de la gratitude.

« Dean, ça va, mon chou ? »

C'était Elena, venue voir comment ils allaient comme elle le faisait souvent, comme s'ils allaient s'effondrer si elle les laissait trop longtemps sans surveillance. Le foulard autour de sa tête était d'un vert éclatant, et elle fronçait les sourcils d'un air inquiet. Génial, maintenant tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, et Sam avait l'air anxieux. Comment se faisait-il que Dean ne puisse pas faire le point sur sa vie sans que tout le monde ne réagisse de manière exagérée ?

« Ça va, répondit-il. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

- Te fais pas du mal », se moqua Sam, et Dean lui fit un doigt, et rit quand son frère leva les yeux au ciel en réponse.

Peut-être que le mot qu'il cherchait était « bonheur », mais ça serait vraiment trop dingue.


End file.
